


I'm living bad dreams

by NatBarrett



Category: Judas Priest
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	I'm living bad dreams

1\. Кеннет  
Кэрол Хайлз жила с родителями. Это была среднестатистическая семейная пара, где муж работал днями напролёт, жена сидела с детьми, а по выходным они ходили в католическую церковь. Младший, Коул, заканчивал этим летом ходить в детский сад, старшая, Кэрол, была прилежной студенткой.  
И в этой идеальной ячейке идеальной семьи нашёлся единственный изъян в лице постоянного вот уже на протяжении полгода парня Кэрол.

Кеннет Даунинг, низкий хулиговатый парень из Уэст-Бромвиджа, с волосами длиннее, чем у любого хиппи, с гитарой на плече и вечно в поисках квартиры. Мистер Хайлз мог бы ещё поклясться, что у него косяк всегда при себе, хотя миссис Хайлз утверждала, что до этого юноша ещё не дошёл.  
(Вообще, дошёл, но не в этом суть).

Суть в том, что неприязнь была взаимной.

Кеннет мог спокойно бросить Кэрол, хотя за полгода успел к ней сильно привязаться, особенно под таким давлением, но не бросал назло её родителям.  
Назло её родителям бренчал на гитаре под её окнами.  
Назло её родителям постоянно названивал.

И назло её родителям сейчас трахал их дочку прям через стенку от их комнаты, зажимая ей рот рукой.

Мистер Хайлз вышёл в туалет как раз в тот момент, когда Кеннет убрал руку со рта его дочери, и та протяжно застонала. Мистер Хайлз остановился, и Даунинг почувствовал, как засосало под ложечкой, и вовсе не от возбуждения.

– У тебя всё в порядке?   
– М-м, да, – испуганно ответила Кэрол.  
– Этот панк там с тобой что ли? – Кеннет не видел, но буквально чувствовал, как тот сощурился с недоверием.  
– Я не панк! – выкрикнул он, и только потом понял, что делать этого не стоило.

Глаза Кэрол округлились от ужаса; она оттолкнула от себя Даунинга и начала поспешно одеваться. Матеря Кеннета, свою дочь, да и вообще весь белый свет, мистер Хайлз поворачивал ручку в попытках открыть дверь, но та была закрыта изнутри. Он затих в тот момент, когда Кеннет уже надел штаны и потянулся за рубашкой, думая, что пронесло, как вдруг послышался ключ в замочной скважине. Кэрол побледнела ещё сильнее и, не задумываясь, подтолкнула не до конца одетого Даунинга к окну.

– Второй этаж, ты совсем того?  
– Совсем того будешь ты, если решишь здесь остаться! – прошипела Кэрол, от волнения так дёрнув штору, что кусок гардины повис в воздухе. – Давай, давай.

Оказавшись на земле, он обернулся. Отец Кэрол высунулся из окна, судя по взгляду, готовый прыгнуть прямо на него сверху, но сдерживающий себя. Даунинг не смог спрятать нервную улыбку.

– Я позвоню тебе, милая! – увидев за спиной отца выглядывающее лицо Кэрол, пообещал Кеннет. А потом побежал так быстро, как, наверное, не бегал никогда.

Отпетляв по улицам, он остановился, переводя дыхание. В принципе, Хайлзов можно было понять. С пособием по безработице, без постоянного места жительства, алкоголик, старше их дочки на четыре года, да ещё и музыку играет, явно не лучшая партия для их «золотой» дочки. Кеннет хмыкнул и недовольно поёжился – рубашка так и осталась там, Кэрол, видно, просто не подумала, что он может подхватить простуду или что там подхватывают от холода.

Хайлзы совсем не были похожи на его родителей. И Кеннет даже не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Его отец был обычным алкашом, а бедная мать, видимо, не знающая, что такое контрацептивы, тащила на себе отца, Кенни и его сестёр. Хотя, не выгони его в пятнадцать лет из дома этот самый отец, то Кенни никогда бы не взялся за гитару, а это точно плохо.

«Да все они, в общем-то, одинаковые, – подумал Кеннет, засунув руки в карманы и направляясь к квартире, которую сейчас снимал. – Все – уроды с ебанутыми ценностями. Если мой папанька дорожил бухлом, то этот дорожит дорогими венскими стульями в прихожей и своим поддержанным автомобилем. Зависимые, все мы зависимые, но одно дело – зависеть от музыки. – На этих словах Кеннет не сдержал улыбку, вспомнив про свою гитару, – а другое – от подобного дерьма».

Философские мысли надолго не задерживались в голове Даунинга, и спустя несколько метров он думал, взять такси или сэкономить, но подхватить какую-нибудь болячку или нарваться на панков.

Бирмингем был оживлённым городом, но явно не в этих трущобах. Тут были фонари, но работал один на всю улицу, и лучше бы не работал вовсе – бросающий странные тени и дающий тусклое освещение, он пугал ещё больше. Даунинг подумал, что, наверно, весьма «прозаично» выглядит, с обнажённой грудью, длинноволосый, с размазанной по лицу помадой (ну, не только по лицу, если быть честным, но это мелочи). Хотя, кого только не встретишь поздней ночью на улицах Англии.

И, только подумав об этом, Кеннет заметил одинокую фигуру на скамейке. Фигура сидела, вытянув длинные ноги перед собой, как-то удручённо сгорбив спину. Кеннет, поначалу напрягшийся, но теперь осознавший, что его даже не заметили, расслабился и уже собрался протии мимо, как его догнал вопрос:

– Ты без футболки что ли?

Кеннет озадаченно обернулся, вынужденный признать, что да, без футболки. Парень с длинными волосами сидел почти под этим самым единственным фонарём и с интересом разглядывал Кеннета, слегка наклонив голову. У него были шальные глаза, пьян скорее всего.

– А на щеке помада? – опять поинтересовался он слегка заплетающимся языком, но Кеннет всё же успел заметить, что у него красивый голос. И опять кивнул головой. – Весело у кого-то ночка проходит.  
– А у тебя грустно?  
– Грустно, холодно и одиноко, – поделился парень.  
– И чего ты тогда тут сидишь?

Кеннет зачем-то продолжил разговор. Разглядел на лице парня белесые брови, тонкие губы и покрасневший нос. Он прислонился о фонарный столб, который на удивление крепко держался в земле, вытащил сигарету и закурил. Парень спокойно смотрел прямо на него, не торопясь отвечать.

– Тебе же всё равно.  
– Ну… – Кеннет неопределённо пожал плечами. – А тебе не интересно, что я делаю ночью на улице в таком виде?  
– А чего тут думать, – продолжал улыбаться парень. – Небось, муж твоей девушки застукал вас, вот ты и убежал в спешке. Я угадал?  
– Почти, – не стал вдаваться в подробности Кен.

Порыв ветра заставил Кеннета поёжиться, и он прикинул, как долго ещё добираться до дома.  
Не так уже и долго, если прибавить шаг.

Он выдохнул дым и зажал сигарету между пальцами, поймав на себе мечтательный взгляд парня. Даунинг с подозрением посмотрел на него, а потом отстранился от столба, прикрывая сигарету, чтобы ветер не потушил огонёк.

– Возьмёшь мою куртку? – внезапно предложил парень. – Она всё равно старая, и мне сейчас не нужна. – Он потянул со спинки лавки кожаную куртку и подал её Кеннету. 

Тот вяло помотал головой, отнекиваясь, как парень вскочил на ноги, пошатнулся, но всё же заботливо накинул на плечи Кеннету свою куртку. В нос ударил запах алкоголя и недорого одеколона, которым, кажется, пользовались все британские парни, пересёкшие порог совершеннолетия. Начавший опять возмущаться Кеннет вдруг почувствовал, как дрожь по всему телу начала утихать, и передумал.

– А как я тебе её верну? – спросил Кеннет, хотя его мало волновала эта проблема. Новый знакомый почесал затылок и опять пьяно покачнулся, на этот раз, судя по всему, намереваясь закончить это шатание приветствием с асфальтом, но, к счастью, совершенно трезвый Кеннет успел подхватить его и поставить ровно на ноги. Парень пьяно смотрел на его руки на собственных плечах несколько секунд, а потом резко убрал их от себя, словно испугавшись. Даунинг обиженно поджал губы. – Ясненько.  
– Оставь себе, – махнул он рукой, сев опять на лавочку. – Тебя как звать?  
– Кеннет. За «Кенни» язык вырву, – зачем-то предупредил его Даунинг, хотя ясно было, что это знакомство ограничится этой ночью.  
– Ты и маме своей так говорил? – искривив губы в ухмылке, спросил парень.  
– А вот шутки про маму – это низко, – хмыкнул в ответ Кеннет, правда, не злясь особо. Фонарь над его головой погас именно в этот же момент, и парень от неожиданности тихо ругнулся. – А, ну три часа уже. В это время как раз отключают, – спокойно сообщил Даунинг. – Эй, чел, у тебя дом-то далеко? Давай провожу, а то в твоём состоянии не могу тебя бросить.  
– Ой, а сам-то.  
– Я трезвый, вообще-то, – обиделся Кеннет.

Впервые его обвинили в том, что он пьян, притом, что он был трезв. Действительно трезв.

Если честно, Кеннет начинал немного нервничать. Он не собирался проводить эту ночь на промозглой сентябрьской улице со странным пьяным новым знакомым, проводя его до дома, но, видимо, приходилось сделать это. Кеннет слегка толкнул парня в плечо, и тот недовольно пробормотал что-то.

– Вставай, говорю, и идём домой.  
– К кому? – неожиданно кокетливо поинтересовался парень. Кеннет закатил в глаза и поднял его на ноги.  
– К мамаше твоей, к кому ещё.   
– Сам говорил, что шутки про маму – это низко.  
– Я не шутил, я предполагал. Кто тебя знает. Ну, и где ты живёшь?

Незнакомец рассмеялся, и Даунинг тяжело вздохнул. Он уже и позабыть успел, как же сложно общаться с пьянью.

– Ты не поверишь, но вон в том доме, – махнув рукой куда-то за спину Даунинга, сообщил парень. – Но моя дорогая сестра ушла к своему парню, забыв оставить мне ключи, а пойти мне не к кому. Вот и вся история. А мамаша моя вообще в Уолсолле, милях в восьми на северо-востоке отсюда. Хочешь проводить?

На скамейку, с которой Кеннет так старательно пытался поднять парня, теперь с отчаянием плюхнулся уже Даунинг. Парень присел рядом и закинул ногу на ногу, смотря куда-то вверх.  
Наверное, на звёзды любовался.  
А вот Кеннету сейчас вообще не до звёзд было.

– Жалеешь, что остановился, когда я тебя окликнул? – проявил удивительное понимание парень. Кеннет промычал что-то невразумительное. – И теперь думаешь, куда б меня деть?  
– Хочешь подсказать?  
– Не.  
– Ты всегда такой или только когда пьяный?  
– Какой? – заинтересовался парень.   
– Невыносимый, блять.

Кеннет, конечно, погорячился. Сам-то он, стоило ему выпить, начинал буянить и дебоширить, а и так язык без костей развязывался вовсе, так что этот новоприобретённый знакомый ещё ангелом был, по сравнению с самим Даунингом.  
Но легче от этого становилось самую малость. 

– Так иди домой, – беззаботно сказал парень, продолжая любоваться звёздным небом. – С тобой, конечно, интересней, но и без тебя не пропаду.  
– Не верю.  
– Чего ты так за меня волнуешься?  
– Я вообще слишком добрый.

А потом парень уснул.  
Откинулся на скамейке, завалив голову назад, и уснул.

Даунинг успел забыть и то, как пьянь засыпает – в любое время в любом месте. Он несколько раз окликнул его, а потом понял, что это бесполезно. Кеннет вздохнул и в очередной раз выругал своё умение ввязываться в сомнительные дела. Он посмотрел в сторону своего дома, потом на спящего парня, и решил, что с ним ничего не случится.

И, только встав на ноги, опять сел на скамейку. Ничего не случится, как же!

Жаль, что когда остальные пацаны в школе, только что приехавшие из скаутского лагеря и хвастающиеся своим умением определять, который час по луне или по какой-то другое херне, Кеннет мог хвастануться только своим новоприобретённым умением делать неплохие самокрутки.  
Вот так и детство проходит, эх.

Но время всё же надо было узнать. Поколебавшись, Кеннет засунул руку в карман парня. И нащупал там что-то, похожее на наручные часы, которые, почему-то, находились не на руке. Парень заворчал что-то, но так и не проснулся. Даунинг приблизил часы так близко, как мог, и понял, что сейчас всего лишь полчетвертого. Там же и разглядел, видимо, инициалы. «R.J.A.H.»

«Хуже таких длинных имён только эта долбанная приставка „младший“», – подумал Кеннет Даунинг-младший и с чистой совестью застегнул часы на тонком запястье Эр-Джей-Эй-Эйч.

Парень опять тихо сказал что-то во сне, а потом склонил голову на плечо Кеннету. Тот хотел дёрнуть плечом, но потом передумал. Он лишь тяжело вздохнул, скрестил руки на груди и вытянул ноги перед собой, дожидаясь утра.

В полшестого вновь загорелся фонарь, и из дома вышла средних лет женщина, первый человек, идущий на работу. Зевающий Даунинг поймал её удивлённый взгляд. Он резко встрепенулся, понимая, что раз вылез один человек, то скоро появятся остальные. И не ошибся – спустя десять минут из соседнего дома вышёл усатый мужчина. Даунинг осторожно толкнул парня.

– Я пошёл, – сказал он. Сонно моргающий парень посмотрел на него, а потом закивал головой и вытянулся на скамейке, как только Даунинг встал с неё. Подумав немного, Кеннет снял с себя куртку и накинул на него, а потом развернулся и направился домой. – До встречи.

По привычке. Встреча уже вряд ли будет.

* * *

Смысла ложиться спать уже не было, да и Кеннет не планировал, но всё же как только он устало сел на диван, тяжелые веки сами собой сомкнулись…  
…и открылись в тот момент, когда затрезвонил телефон. На часах был полдень, и Даунинг подумал уже проигнорировать звонок, но кто-то был удивительно настойчивым. Медленно подойдя к телефону, он поднёс трубку к уху, только бы унять этот назойливый громкий звонок и мрачно поприветствовал того, кто на том конце.

Собеседник молчал несколько секунд, наверное, собираясь с мыслями, а потом ответил:

– Боже, Кенни, как ты дошёл? Ты в порядке? Мой отец так зол, он не выпускает меня из дома. И, кстати, ты оставил рубашку.

Кэрол.  
Кеннет увидел своё отражение в стоящем (именно стоящим – прибивать его к стене Кеннету было лень) напротив зеркале и увидел размазанную по лицу губную помаду, мигом вспомнив всё, что произошло ночью. Он почесал затылок, продолжая разглядывать своё отражение.

– Да… Нормально, – неуверенно протянул он. – Но, знаешь, можно было хотя бы кинуть вдогонку рубашку. Я замёрз, как собака.  
– Ну я же говорила, пойдём к тебе домой! – шёпотом начала возмущаться Хайлз, видимо, боясь, что её услышат. А вчера она об этом не думала. Даунинг тяжело вздохнул. – Какого чёрта тебе просто жизненно необходимо было переночевать у меня дома?  
«Назло твоему папаньке».  
– Да просто.

Кэрол, кажется, задохнулась от возмущения.

– Я, вроде бы, слышу шаги твоего отца. Пока! – быстро сказал Кеннет и бросил трубку.

Он подумал, что неплохо было бы сходить к лавке, на которой он встретил того парня, мало ли что могло случиться. Его буквально разрывало на части от желания узнать, всё ли с ним в порядке и уговоров себя, что не стоит тратить время на него. Переборов себя, Кеннет зашёл в душ, и, стоило ему только намылиться, он вдруг выскочил из него, как ошпаренный, обёртывая полотенце вокруг бёдер и ища нормальную одежду.  
С каких, блять, пор этот парень стал его заботой?!

Лёгкий ветер дул на его мокрые пряди, заставляя мёрзнуть сильнее, чем обычно. Кеннет почти бежал к тому месту, боясь непонятно чего – то ли избитого и ограбленного парня, то ли его, в алкогольной передозировке.

Но на лавочке под фонарём, естественно, никого не было.

Наверное, это хорошо. С этим парнем всё в порядке, он дождался сестру, они пошли домой.  
Даунинг устало сел на скамейку, теперь понимая, что он не просто шёл, он, мать его, бежал сюда.

С тем парнем всё хорошо.  
Но они больше никогда не встретятся.

2\. Кеннет  
Эл Аткинс сидел напротив, закинув ноги на стол, и ковырялся ножом-бабочкой в ногтях. На его лбу залегла морщинка, брови были сведены к переносице. Кеннет с Йеном сидели напротив, и первый догадывался, что разговор явно пойдёт не о том, что Эл подписал договор с лейблом.

Эл поднял на них взгляд, пригладил усы и положил ножик острием вверх. Йен автоматически потянулся к ножу и положил его набок.

– В общем, ребят, вы же знаете, что у меня есть жена и дочь, – вкрадчиво начал он, и Кеннет всё понял. До этого сидя, напряжённо выпрямив спину, он откинулся на спинке стула и посмотрел на Аткинса прожигающим взглядом. – Мне нужна нормальная постоянная работа, а не двенадцать фунтов в неделю и кочёвка по Бирмингему и близлежащим городам.  
– Ты серьёзно? – расстроился Хилл. Даунинг молчал, скрестив руки на груди, всё так же смотря на сидящего напротив Эла, который был основным сонграйтером группы и её основателем. – Ну и где нам теперь искать нового вокалиста?  
– Эдриан Карр, который… – неуверенно начал Эл.  
– Поёт в группе Лайдона, – отрезал Кеннет, перебив его. Он встал со стула. – Мы поняли, Эл. Если передумаешь – звони.

Аткинс поднял на него грустный взгляд.

– Не, Кен, вряд ли. Уж простите, парни.

Даунинг как-то неопределенно дёрнул плечами. Эл пожал руку Йену и вышёл за дверь.

Хилл задумчиво смотрел на дверь несколько секунд, а потом с размаху уселся на хлипкий стул. Казалось бы, певцов и басистов в Бирмингеме пруд пруди, в отличие от тех же барабанщиков, но это на первый взгляд. Когда они так нужны, их хер найдёшь.  
Примерно об этом же думал Кеннет. 

Кеннет не был в этой группе с самого начала; не был в ней и Йен. Эл был последним, так сказать, отцом-основателем «Священника», и теперь он бросил их. 

– Короче, смотри, Даунинг, – вдруг подал голос Йен. Кеннет поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд. – Вот мы сейчас найдём какого-нибудь очень крутого певца, станем великой группой и всё такое. А потом появится Аткинс и отсудит название группы и права на неё.

Кеннет посмотрел на Йена долгим взглядом.

– Хилл, тебе говорили, что у тебя юриспруденческий кретинизм?  
– Теперь да.  
– Вот и отлично. Тогда, может, у тебя есть идеи насчёт того, что нам делать?  
– Искать нового певца, вот и всё.

«Вот и всё», – мысленно повторил Кеннет, зарывая пальцы в волосы.

* * *

Как-то проходя мимо скамьи под фонарём, Кеннет мысленно отметил, что прошёл уже год, после его встречи с тем пареньком.

Не ровно год, но примерно так. Сейчас промозглая дождливая осень, и тогда была промозглая дождливая осень. Сейчас он постоянно ругается с отцом Кэрол, и тогда он, собственно, из-за этого самого отца оказался в этом месте.   
Кеннет осмотрелся и понял, что вокруг никого нет. Тогда он сел на скамейку и начал смотреть на небо.   
А потом снял с плеча гитару и расчехлил её.

У Кеннета в голове было много мелодий и, в последнее время, почему-то преимущественно грустных. Не депрессия, слишком громкое слово, а, скорее, какая-то лёгкая осенняя грусть, которая хорошо проявлялась в этих самых мелодиях. Пальцы прошлись по струнам обычной акустической гитары.

Когда Кеннет играл, то обычно отключался от любых мыслей, кроме гитары, но сейчас, когда пальцы наигрывали недавно придуманный риф, который, казалось, был еще назойливей «Satisfaction» «роллингов», у него в голове крутились беспокойные мысли. В группе всё так же не было вокалиста, не было нормальной работы, а хозяйка квартиры обещала его выгнать, если он не расплатится за следующий месяц в течение ближайших нескольких дней.

– О, а ты чего тут сидишь?

Йен появился из ниоткуда, реально, а может, Кеннет просто был слишком занят мыслями и игрой. Он крупно вздрогнул, и, до конца так и не поняв, что происходит, настороженно прижал гитару к себе. Когда осознал, что перед ним Йен, то облегчённо вздохнул.

– А ты-то что здесь забыл?  
– К тебе шёл, на звонки не отвечаешь, – ответил Йен, присаживаясь рядом. – Ты же знаешь, что я сейчас встречаюсь со Сью Хэлфорд, она в университетском хоре поёт, – начал Йен, но Даунинг его перебил:  
– Предлагаешь нам вокалистку? – Он вспомнил про «Джефферсонов» и «Fleetwood Mac». – Почему бы и…  
– Да ты дослушай, – махнул рукой Йен и случайно задел гитару, за что сразу же получил ощутимый шлепок по этой самой руке от Кеннета. – Эй, я случайно! Так вот, у Сью есть старший брат, он пел в церковном хоре, у него великолепный голос! Я несколько раз с ним встречался, и один раз слышал его пение. И это правда нечто. Только вот он не заинтересован во всём этом, правда, согласился встретиться с нами.

Вспыхнувший огонёк надежды тут же погас.

– Дохлый номер, – поморщился Кеннет. – Это он чтобы свою сестричку не обижать. Встретится с нами для галочки и со спокойной душой пойдёт дальше работать. Он же работает, да? Небось консультантом в магазине или на автозаправке.  
– Ну он хотя бы работает, – вступился за брата девушки Йен. Кеннет хмыкнул. – Попытка не пытка, Кен, не будь таким. Где встретимся?

Попытка не пытка, да, Йен прав. Даунинг почесал бровь и осмотрелся вокруг.

– У меня знакомый сейчас в Лондоне, я не знаю, какого чёрта он там делает. Мне ключи оставил, чтобы я за цветами ухаживал, понимаешь…  
– Ты ухаживаешь? – заинтересовался Йен.  
– Ну, там, поливаю раз в неделю, – отмахнулся Кеннет. – Давай встретимся в… воскресенье.  
– В пятницу, – запротестовал Йен.  
– В субботу, – нашёл золотую середину Даунинг, на том и согласились.

Когда Йен уже засобирался он домой, его вдруг осенило. Он повернулся к Кеннету, который застёгивал чехол гитары, и спросил у него:

– А ты чего тут сидел вообще?  
– Шёл, устал, присел, – ответил Кеннет почти правду. Хилл с подозрением посмотрел на него, видимо, думая, что прервал свидание (или – еще круче – какую-то гангстерскую сделку), но быстро прогнал эти мысли из головы и ушёл.

Кеннет даже текст не придумал к песне, а уже дал её название, сидя на этой самой скамье и наигрывая её.

«Dying to meet you».

* * *

– Я, блять, ненавижу осень.

Кеннет шутливо выпрямил воротник на куртке и стал похож на классического вампира. Он со всей силы хлопнул Хилла по плечу, и тот, не удержавшись, сделал шаг вперёд, прямо под дождь из-под навеса кафе.

– Осень ненавидишь, зиму ненавидишь… Нельзя так, Йен. – Он повернул голову и через стекло витрины увидел висящие на стене часы. – Но сейчас твою ненависть я понимаю – мы опаздываем. Так что придётся промокнуть.  
– Нет, Кен, не…

Но он его не дослушал – шагнул под стену ливня и почти побежал к месту встречи, иногда оглядываясь, чтобы увидеть позади Йена.  
Около входа в дом он остановился, чтобы подождать Хилла. У Даунинга было хорошее настроение, потому что, несмотря ни на что, надежда на то, что Роб (так звали брата Сью) окажется хорошим певцом и согласится вступить в их группу, была. И на данный момент Даунингу было достаточно и этого.

Когда Йену до Кеннета оставалось футов восемь, тот резко развернулся и быстро побежал по лестнице, краем глаза заметив, что Йен, вначале дёрнувшийся за ним, передумал и замедлил шаг.

«Ну и ладно».

Около квартиры стояла высокая фигура с собранными в низкий хвост светлыми длинными волосами. Кеннет нашёл в ней что-то знакомое, но отогнал эту мысль.

– Эй, прости за опоздание, сам видишь, какие дела на улице творятся, – роясь в карманах в поисках ключа, извинился Кеннет. Роб молчал. – А ты… 

В этот момент он поднял взгляд и захлебнулся собственными словами.

Вот тебе и «dying to meet you».

Роб Хэлфорд был тем самым пьяным Эр-Джей-Эй-Эйч.  
И, судя по всему, он тоже узнал Кеннета, потому что его брови полезли на лоб, а рот слегка приоткрылся в немом удивлении.

Тишину разрушил пока ещё не появившийся Йен пролётом ниже. Он громко материл Кеннета, не торопясь идя по ступенькам. Кеннет встрепенулся, бросил взгляд на Роба и отвернулся к двери, открывая её.  
Они всё так же молчали.

– Роб! – воскликнул Йен. Они обменялись рукопожатиями и несколькими словами. 

Это точно он. Это его голос.

Они зашли в квартиру, и Йен скрылся в ванной, оставив Кеннета и Роба наедине на кухне. Пока Кеннет пытался найти хоть какие-то слова, Хэлфорд отвернулся и отошёл к окну, смотря в него, а потом тихо рассмеялся, всё так же не оборачиваясь.

– А ведь как мир тесен, – сказал он и, наконец, обернулся на всё ещё приходящего в себя от шока Даунинга. – Я всё помню. Спасибо, что не бросил тогда, Кенни.  
– Язык… – автоматически начал Даунинг.  
– Вырвешь, ага. Но вообще не советую – вдруг вокалиста потом не найдёшь.

Он потянулся к радио на холодильнике и постарался включить его. Оно слегка барахлило, но в целом ловило неплохо. Роб перелистнул играющих UFO (Кеннет проглотил возмущённое «UFO-то оставь!») на волну какой-то поп-музыки 50-х, а потом сел за кухонный стол напротив.

– Твоя сестра быстро пришла. До полудня, – начал Даунинг, вспомнив, что к часу дня Роба на скамье уже не было.  
– Да, она вдруг вспомнила, что ключи-то забыла оставить, и побежала ко мне, – рассмеялся Роб. – Я, если честно, немного расстроился, когда проснулся, а тебя нет рядом. Зато курткой укрыл, заботливый какой. Спасибо ещё раз.

Он накрыл сцепленные в замок кисти Кеннета на столе на несколько секунд своими, а потом убрал.

Вернулся Йен, и, почему-то, ни Кеннет, ни Роб не стали рассказывать ему о том, как они познакомились. Они говорили о музыке и группе в общем; Кеннет показывал Робу наброски их и Аткинса песен (впрочем, Роб заявил, что если и вступит в группу, то ни за что не будет исполнять песни этого Аткинса).

– Спой что-нибудь, – ткнул его в бок Йен. Роб, не отрывая взгляд от окна, лениво поинтересовался:  
– Что я тебе спою?  
– Да хоть что-нибудь. А то я такого от Сью наслышан, что ожидаю, как минимум, Планта или Дио…  
– …а получишь Мика Джаггера, – хмыкнул Кеннет, за что получил далёкий от обожания взгляд Хэлфорда. – Да шучу я. Правда, спой что-нибудь, хотя бы эту… – Он прислушался к радио. – Дину Шор.  
– Сам ты Дина Шор, это Дорис Дэй! – возмутился Роб.  
– Тем более спой.

Кеннет особо ни на что не надеялся, но, как оказалось, зря.  
У Роба был сильный голос, как раз идеально подходящий для той тяжёлой музыки, которую они играли.

«Он нужен мне, – с восторгом подумал Кеннет. – Нам нужен», – поправился он в тот же момент.

Роб запнулся на строчках и замолчал, нахмурившись. Пожав плечами, он потянулся за сигаретой и, бросив быстрый взгляд на Йена, уставился на Даунинга.

– А дальше я забыл, – пояснил он, щёлкая зажигалкой.  
– Ты – сокровище, – совершенно искренне сказал Кеннет. Роб удивлённо вскинул брови вверх, а Хилл хмыкнул. – Парень, ты просто создан для пения.  
– А, ну раз Кеннет Даунинг сказал, что я создан для пения, то так тому и быть, – беззлобно улыбнулся Роб. Кеннет махнул рукой.  
– Хер с тобой, ёрничай, сколько хочешь. Но, пожалуйста, ты должен прийти в среду на репетицию, – выпалил он.

Йен одними губами сказал за него, что не придёт.  
Роб стряхнул в пепельницу пепел с сигареты. Он секунд десять смотрел на тлеющий дым, потом перевёл взгляд на Кеннета.

– Ладно. Приду. Адрес напиши куда-нибудь и, ещё лучше, объясни, как туда пройти. У меня немного топографический кретинизм, – спокойно сказал он. Йен поражённо захлопал глазами, смотря, как оживлённо Кеннет носится по дому в поисках ручки и бумажки. Даунинг поймал на себе его взгляд.  
– Это всё моё природное обаяние, – пошутил он и опять отвернулся.  
– Именно оно, – ответил Роб.

Дорогу до места будущей репетиции ни Кен, ни Йен толком не помнили. Пока Хилл старался объяснить, как туда пройти, чиркая что-то на куске бумаги (на другой стороне которой была черновая курсовая знакомого Кеннета ещё за хер вспомнишь какой год), сам Даунинг мрачно стоял рядом с закрытыми глазами, стараясь вспомнить, как же туда пройти. В конце концов, Роб заверил их, что примерно понял, и засобирался домой.

– Ты к Сью?  
– Да, пошли вместе, – возясь со шнуровкой ботинок, ответил Робу Йен.

Они загораживали проход Кеннету, и тот, устав ждать, пролез мимо сидящего на корточках Йена и оказался вплотную прижатым к стене Робом.  
Тот вначале не понял, что от него хотят, смотря как-то непонятно на Кеннета с высоты своего роста, а потом, резко извинившись, прижался к противоположной стене, давая Даунингу проход. Он кивнул головой, попрощался и вышел на улицу.

Город тонул в лужах после прошедшего ливня. Кеннет перескочил через одну.

Он даже и не думал, мать его, что в таком большом городе Бирмингеме певцом в его группе (возможно) будет парень, которого он пьяного, бережно охранял на ночных улицах, сам промёрзнув до костей.

«Судьба», – мысленно хмыкнул Кеннет, никогда не веривший в судьбу.

Он переступил через одну лужу, оглянулся назад, увидев Роба и Йена, идущих в другом направлении. Роб поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.  
Кеннет не сдержал ответной улыбки.

3\. Кеннет  
– Вон ту зовут… Да как же её зовут-то… А, Бри, – пьяно сощурившись, Кеннет указал дрожащим пальцем на сидящую на другом конце барной стойки русую красивую девушку. – Она всем даёт. Могу познакомить.  
– Намекаешь, что мне больше никто не даст? – улыбнулся Роб, щёлкая орешками. – Нет уж, спасибо.

Кеннет фыркнул.

Самое странное, сказал Йен несколько часов назад, что Роб, с сомнением относящийся к работе музыканта, согласился стать официальным членом группы так уверенно, будто всегда об этом мечтал.  
Они отрепетировали в спортивном зале одной из школ, где директором был высококультурный человек, как только услышавший, что они музыканты, не ставший выяснять, что эта музыка вроде хард-рока, а просто пустил их в спортивный зал с высокими потолкам.  
(Не лучшее место – скачущий Роб успел столько раз споткнуться о скакалки, перемешанные с проводами от техники, но выбирать особо не приходилось. Не в гараж же к Йену идти).

Сразу после этого они отправились в местный бар, решив отпраздновать новый состав Judas Priest.  
(«И этот Эткинс отсосёт у нас!»  
«Потише, Кеннет, пожалуйста»).

То, что Йен плохо переносит алкоголь, Кеннет знал уже давно (почти-друзья со школьной скамьи, как-никак), зато для Джона оказалось сюрпризом, когда басист прочистил желудок прямо на ботинки Хинча, при этом всё же больше беспокоясь о своих собственных усах.

– Он же всего ничего выпил, – изумлялся Джон, смотря на открытую кабинку, в которой скрылся Хилл.  
– А он слабак, – махнул рукой Даунинг, роясь у Хилла в карманах в поисках денег ему же на такси.   
Не найдя нужной суммы, Даунинг, вздохнув, добавил из своих собственных. Он умыл Йена холодной водой и посадил на такси, с чистой совестью забыв о друге и возвращаясь к пиву, орешкам и Робу.

Роб угощал выпивкой тёмноволосую улыбчивую девушку, которую Кеннет до этого здесь не видел. Причём делал он это довольно неуверенно и неловко. Кеннет незаметно сел сзади него. Роб отвечал девушке отрывисто, всё время барабаня пальцами по стойке. Его осанка была идеально ровной, как у солдата, и девушка, так же наблюдающая за ним, прервала свой монолог, хмыкнула, взяла выпивку и ушла.

Хэлфорд облегчённо вздохнул и обернулся. Он вздрогнул, когда встретился с непонимающий взгляд Кеннета.

– Ты понимаешь, что только что упустил такую красотку? – заинтересованно спросил Кеннет у него. Он действительно хотел узнать, как можно проебать такой идеальный шанс.   
– Я не в настроении, – пояснил Роб, потянув на себя по поверхности стола пепельницу и получивший недовольный взгляд бармена за возможно поцарапанную стойку. Роба это мало волновало; он вставил в рот сигарету, длинную и с каким-то розовым оттенком, такие обычно девки курят, похлопал по карманам в поисках зажигалки. – Не найдётся огонька?  
– У меня есть, – сказал подошедший Джон. Он поднёс зажигалку ко рту Роба. – Надо запомнить: никогда не пить с Йеном Хиллом.  
– Он так-то нормальный парень, – пожал плечами Даунинг, ища свою пачку сигарет.  
– Когда не блюёт на твою обувь.

Даунингу нечего было возразить.

Зажигалка была, кажется, в карманах джинс, и чтобы достать её, нужно было встать, а вставать Кеннету было лень. Он лениво протянул руку с сигаретой к лицу Хэлфорда, и тот, неожиданно, шарахнулся назад, как прокаженный, уткнувшись в Джона. Кеннет удивлённо захлопал ресницами.

– Я просто хотел огонька одолжить, – пробормотал он. Роб извиняюще приблизился к нему, и Даунинг зажёг свою сигарету. – Странный ты какой-то, – добавил он, делая затяжку.

Роб пожал плечами и начал о чём-то говорить с Джоном. Кеннет пригляделся, и увидел, как пылают щёки Роба, словно тот чего-то смутился. Кеннет не стал задумываться об этом, просто выбросив эти мысли из головы, вклинился в разговор, который как раз перешёл в русло материала для группы.  
Они пересели за столик, стоящий около окна, и Даунинг успел заметить, как сильно потемнело.  
А ему ещё до дома добираться.

– У меня много идей, но они недоработаны, – сказал Кеннет. – Эл написал очень хорошие песни…  
– Которые, увы, канут в Лету, – с напряжением в голосе сказал Роб. Кеннет не стал с ним спорить – Хэлфорд им нужен был больше, чем они ему. – Я могу помочь, хотя я больше по текстам.  
– А я ничем не могу помочь, – развёл руками Джон. – Я фиговый сонграйтер.

Что ж, зато честно.

Бри закрыла ему глаза сзади своими ладошками, от которых пахло ванилью, как и должно пахнуть от милых девочек (милых, ха).   
Кеннет узнал её по этому запаху. Ну, ещё по груди, прижавшейся сзади к нему – такой большой груди Кеннет здесь ещё ни у кого не видел. Опять несколько мгновений вспоминал её имя, которое должно было вырваться после «А!», и хотел уже сказать «Брук», но услышал тихое «Бри» Хэлфорда.

– Бри, – послушно повторил он и попал в точку.

Бри рассмеялась, обогнула стол и села ему на колени.  
Даже не спрашивая ни о чём.

– О, у тебя новые друзья, да, Кенни? – спросила она, незаинтересовано скользнув взглядом по Хинчу и остановившись на Робе. – Не представишь нас?  
– Джон, Роб, знакомьтесь – Бри, – торжественно представил их Кеннет. Бри опять засмеялась и ловко перебралась на колени к сидящему рядом Хэлфорду, который, от удивления, проглотил слова вроде «Очень приятно».  
– А ты один сегодня, как я погляжу, – начала она.

Джон закатил глаза. Роб поднял на Бри усталый взгляд, и Кеннет понял, что тот даже ни капли не смущён.

– Вообще-то нет, – зачем-то соврал он. Бри невозмутимо пожала плечами.  
– А я свободен, – заявил Джон.

И он повёл её к барной стойке, обхватив за тонкую талию.

– Ты чего? Осуждаешь такой образ жизни? Ищешь ту единственную восемнадцатилетнюю девственницу? – спросил Кеннет.  
– Осуждаю? Ни капли, – покачал головой Роб. – Если ей нравится так жить, то мне какое дело? Я не многим лучше.

Кеннет почему-то пропустил последние слова мимо ушей.

– Окей, ты импотент?  
Вот тут Роб уже смутился.   
– Я не импотент, – отрезал он. – Чувак, если тебя так интересует моя сексуальная жизнь, то я могу прямо сейчас снять штаны и…  
– Всё. Понял. Молчу, – развёл руками Кеннет.

Между ними повисло какое-то неловкое молчание.  
Не то чтобы Даунинга и впрямь волновала сексуальная жизнь Роба, но после некоторых осмыслений он пришёл к выводу, что Роб всё-таки импотент.  
Или просто не хочет сейчас.

Но это же слишком скучно. Вот импотент – другое дело.

– У тебя такое лицо, будто ты задумался о смысле жизни, – осторожно заметил Роб. Кеннет расслабил нахмуренные брови и выдавил улыбку. – А теперь – будто лимонов наелся.

Тьфу ты, всем ему не угодишь.

Джон Хинч помогал Бри натянуть кожаную куртку, а потом открыл для неё дверь, ведущую на улицу. Джентльмен недоделанный, мысленно хмыкнул Кеннет, но судя по растроганному лицу Бри, она это явно оценила.

Ну и что дальше делать? Сидеть с Робом, бухать и молчать?  
Идти домой?

Да, пожалуй, идти домой.

– Ну, мне пора, – начал Кеннет, встав из-за стола. Роб встал за ним, и Кеннет с удовольствием отметил, что тот не так уж пьян. – Хорошо провели время. Ты будь на связи, если что. Отрепетируем нормально в ближайшее время, а потом, если повезёт, концерт где-нибудь сможем дать.  
– Если повезёт?   
– А мы везунчики, – заверил его Кеннет, пожал руку и направился к выходу.

* * *

Тихий щелчок сообщил им о том, что запись закончена. Кеннет вытащил кассету, на которой чёрной маркером жирно было написано «Dying to meet you» и начал крутить его колёсико. Роб, пожевав изнутри щёку, поднял на него взгляд.

– А это… Технический вопрос. Там женские стоны, что ли, на заднем фоне? – совершенно серьёзно поинтересовался он.  
– Чего? А, ты про это. Кажется, порно забыл выключить, приспичило мне записать, – махнул рукой Кеннет. Как будто это его волновало. – Ну, а в общем как тебе?  
– Мне нравится, – просто ответил Хэлфорд. – Почему мы никогда не исполняем её на концертах?   
– Никак не могу довести до ума. Да там и текста нет, а название с потолка взял, – признался Кеннет, прокрутив плёнку до начала и оставив кассету в покое. «О тебе, кстати, думая, с потолка взял». Он потянулся к коробке, чтобы закинуть туда кассету, но его ладонь оказалось перехвачена неожиданно крепкой рукой Роба, аккуратно забирающей запись.  
– Тогда я доведу, – пообещал он.   
– Авторство «Даунинг/Хэлфорд», так и вижу на наших будущих пластинках, – хмыкнул Кеннет. Роб с улыбкой кивнул.

Тогда Роб, до этого сидевший, сгорбившись над столом, с удовольствием выпрямил спину, а потом откинулся на спинку дивана и потянулся. Кеннет продолжал рыться в коробке в поисках кассет, но, плюнув на это, улёгся на диван рядом с Хэфлордом.

Они сидели в квартире Кеннета и пытались разобраться с записанным материалом. На улице была промозглая сырость, в квартире было немногим теплее, и поэтому Кеннет сидел в свитере с оленями, иногда потирая красный от насморка нос. Материал, как ему казалось, был весьма неплохим, и, будь он на месте какого-нибудь супер крутого лейбла, он бы сразу вцепился в этих Judas Priest.

Но, к сожалению, на месте этих лейблов были лейблы, и Judas Priest всё так же оставались концертной группой с кассетами в коробке.

Роб рядом подозрительно засопел, будто уснул, но в то же мгновение пошевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Своим бедром он прикасался к бедру Кеннета, но тот не хотел возражать или отталкивать его. Роб скрестил руки на груди, будто греясь, смотрел в потолок, шевеля губами, и Кеннет понял, что тот уже начал придумывать текст к песне. Он подумал, что неплохо бы было взять гитару, но для этого требовало потянуться к ней, а, значит, отстранится от тёплого бока Хэлфорда.   
Терять тепло при нынешней температуре хотелось меньше всего.

– Не торопись, Роб, – тыкнув Хэлорда под бок локтём, прервав его размышления Кеннет. – Не заметил, что звукозаписывающие студии стремятся подписать с нами контракт, а, значит, времени у нас ещё полно, – сказал он, не слушая тихое возмущённое бормотание Роба насчет «Ты прям по почке вдарил, спасибо!» – Зато я помню, что у нас выступление в «Ньюхилле», и если мы хотим успеть установить оборудование и отрепетировать хотя бы одну песню, то лучше выдвигаться прямо сейчас, – резко подскочив, сказал Кеннет. По телу пробежались мурашки от холода. 

Роб обречённо посмотрел в зеркало, где увидел блеклого юношу с красным носом в растянутом сером свитере и неуверенно ответил, что ему надо бы заскочить домой, переодеться.  
Кеннет, набирающий на телефоне номер Йена, удивлённо посмотрел на него.

– Один чёрт, возьми что-нибудь из моего, – махнул он рукой и опять поднёс трубку к уху, вслушиваясь к гудки. Роб почему-то занервничал.  
– Мне надеть на себя твою одежду? – сказал он, будто его заставляли с помощью альпинистского оборудования залезть на крышу Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.  
– Ну, там ещё шмотки Кэрол есть, если прям так хочется, то… Привет, Йен, бери фургон с оборудованием и тащи свой зад к «Ньюхиллу», там и встретимся.

Роб, краснота носа которого распространилась на щёки, в напряжённом молчании натягивал на себя серую рубашку Кеннета. 

– Я когда-нибудь перестану волноваться перед концертом? – пробормотал Кеннет себя под нос, снимая свитер.  
– Никогда, – хмыкнул Роб.

Наверное, он прав.

В такси стоял такой едкий запах алкоголя, что Роб едва ли не высунул голову в окно. Таксист, поначалу молчаливый мужчина лет сорока, к середине дороги разговорился и поведал, что до них подвозил пьяную даму, которая едва не выпала из окна. На этих словах Хэлфорд осторожно отодвинулся от окна, видимо, решив, что лучше уж потерпеть запах.  
Это как рассказывать об авиакатастрофах во время полёта на самолёте, с ухмылкой подумал Кеннет.

Когда таксист понял, что они рок-музыканты, он заинтересовался ещё больше. За вопрос «А «Мишель» «битлов» сможешь сыграть?» Кеннет едва ли не выскочил из машины.  
Да он, блять, Хендрикса может сыграть, какие «битлы»?

За окном темнело. Заметно так потемнело с того момента, как они выехали. Роб нашёл общую тему для разговора с таксистом, и под их голоса Кеннету хотелось спать, особенно если учесть, что в последнее время он спал ничтожно мало. Прошлую ночь, например, бухал с Йеном. Позапрошлую вроде… тоже бухал.  
Вот позапозапрошлую они с Робом сидели у него в квартире и пытались довести до ума песню Аткинса (Робу она понравилась несмотря на своё утверждение, что его песни петь не будет). Хэлфорд, мать его, заснул уже часа в два, а Кеннет так и просидел у магнитофона с гитарой до пяти утра.

Эту проведёт в душном маленьком баре, получит гроши, или, ещё «лучше», получку выпивкой, наебенится по самое не хочу и поедет доставать Кэрол и её отца. Ну что за жизнь, честное слово, даже на гастролях по Нидерландам, где Джон отморозил ухо (никто не обращал на это внимания, пока не стало совсем плохо) было интереснее. Ну, если подразумевать под интересным их застрявший посреди дороги в Утрехт фургон, жалующегося на ухо Джона и простудившегося Йена.

Роб расплачивался с таксистом, когда Кеннет увидел фургон и прислонившегося к нему Йена с лицом Святой Агаты прямиком с картины Тьеполо. Рядом Джон о чём-то спорил с хозяином «Ньюхилла», и, прислушавшись, Кеннет понял, что это насчёт ударной установки.

«Хорошо Робу, ему ничего кроме микрофона не надо», – постоянно мрачно сообщал Джон. Если заведение и имело барабаны, то при первом же ударе по тарелке она отлетала в толпу, что, поначалу, было даже забавно, но потом едва ли срывало концерты.

На плечо Кеннету легла чья-то ладонь, а спины коснулся, видимо, живот. По телу пробежала стая мурашек, и Даунинг поддался назад, к отстранившемуся теплу. Хриплый смех Роба он узнал сразу же, и отскочил от него, как ошпаренный.

– Ты чего? – с улыбкой спросил Хэлофрд, как-то нервно одёргивая короткие рукава рубашки Даунинга.

«Да как-то стрёмно, что едва не встало на прикосновения парня», – мрачно подумал Кеннет.

– Ничего. Идём.

Роб нагнал его в тесном коридоре, когда Джон и Йен были далеко впереди, и властно остановил, опять положив руку на плечо. Даунинг автоматически дёрнул им, показывая недовольство, и обернулся на Хэлфорда, в темноте плохо видя его лицо.

«Или он родился слишком высоким, или я слишком маленьким», – устало потирая шею, подумал Кеннет, ожидая, чего скажет ему Роб.

– Сыграй немного «Dying to meet you» во время выступления, – очень неожиданно предложил Роб. – А я напою, что есть. Почему бы и нет?  
Брови Кеннета поползли вверх.  
– И чего ты надумал со словами?  
– Ничего, кстати, про расставания и встречи, – признался он. – Но название ты не меняй. Оно мне нравится очень. Кое с чем ассоциируется

Почему-то Кеннет в этот момент почувствовал, что щёки пылают.  
Хорошо, что в темноте этого не видно, вот тогда бы Даунинг точно провалился под землю.  
Он ведь не мог догадаться. Не мог.

– Как хочешь, – пожал плечами Кеннет. – Только если нас забросают помидорами – будет твоя вина.

И в тот же момент ощутил на себе крепкие объятия высокого худого Роба, который сцепил руки за его спиной так, словно хотел раздавить.  
Кеннет задохнулся от удивления, зачем-то задавшись вопросом, чьё это сердце так быстро стучит – его или Роба.

Хотел то ли оттолкнуть его от себя, то ли что, но случайно запнулся, поддался назад, уводя за собой, оказавшись прижатым Робом же к стене.

– Очень не по-британски, – сообщил он Робу, когда тот отстранился.  
– Мне мама так же говорила, – смутился он.  
– Был повод? – изогнул бровь Кеннет.

Роб развернулся.

– Нет… Нет. Идём. 

И Кеннет понял, что бешено стучалось сердце именно у него. И до сих пор так стучит.

* * *

– Жаль, Кенни, просто не повезло, – вздохнула телефона трубка.

Точнее, вздохнула Кэрол на том конце провода. Правда, не уточнила, кому именно не повезло – ей, переезжающей куда-то в Норфолк, или Кеннету, которого, блять, бросила девушка.  
Вообще, неудачником принято считать именно брошенного. Что ж, значит, не такой уж он и везунчик, как говорил Робу когда-то давненько.

Удивительно, но Даунинг даже не особо расстроился. Он не уловил момент, когда с Кэрол стало скучно и тяжело.  
(Возможно, это был тот момент, когда её папанька более-менее смирился с кавалером его драгоценной дочери).  
Но этот момент был, и это факт.

Кажется, даже Кэрол шутила как-то «Да ты не меня влюблён, а в папу моего, и через меня стараешься быть ближе к нему».  
Ну, это всё объясняет.

В лучших традициях музыкантов он сейчас должен взять гитару и написать слезливую балладу о расставании, но что-то как-то не писалось. Наверное, Кэрол просто не тот человек, которому хочется посвящать песни. Зато у него был повод напиться, хотя, опять же, Кэрол не была тем человеком, из-за которого охота бухать. Поразмыслив, Кеннет пришёл к выводу, что для выпивки не особо-то и нужен повод.

Взгляд упал на вещи Кэрол, которые оставались у Кеннета, когда она ночевала у него. Надо напомнить ей. Рука Даунинга потянулась к телефонной трубке, легла на неё, и та в тот же момент затрезвонила. Кеннет быстро поднёс её к уху.

– Как будто специально моего звонка ждал, – с удовольствием отметил Йен. Кеннет, уже открывший рот, чтобы сказать о вещах, закрыл его. – Ты чего так рано ушёл после концерта? Ты такое пропустил…  
– Хэлфорд склеил девку? – скептически отозвался Даунинг, одной рукой пытаясь открыть бутылку пива. Они были знакомы уже месяцев восемь точно, и за это время Кеннет так и ни разу не увидел его с девушкой, о чём и не забывал шутить.  
– Кто о чём, а Даунинг о Робе, – фыркнул Хилл. – Не, круче, у меня аж ноги до сих пор трясутся. Доставай свои несчастные демки, нами заинтересован лейбл «Gun»! Нет, подожди-подожди, ща, найду… Во, «Gull». Их менеджер подошёл к Джону после концерта и предложил обсудить контракт, тут подлетаем мы с Робом. И, короче, у них есть предложение контракта, правда, на условиях…

Кеннет едва не выронил бутылку пива из руки.   
Первое апреля было неделю назад, и в этот день Хилл никак не разыграл Даунинга. Навёрстывает упущенное, что ли?

Гораздо труднее было поверить, что это правда. Столько лет извлекать эти несчастные звуки из гитары, постоянно искать вокалистов и барабанщиков, после каждого концерта нервно оглядываться в ожидании какого-нибудь менеджера, и стоило ему отыграть кое-как и сразу же уйти после концерта – такая новость.

Ну не может же быть такого, честное слово.

– Хилл, клянусь…  
– Ну и дурак, если не веришь.   
– Йен…  
– Кен, дай договорить, – остановил его Йен. – Что за дурная привычка перебивать? Их условие – найти второго гитариста.  
– За каким чёртом? – ещё больше удивился Кеннет, обретя дар речи и снова приложившись к пиву. – А второго вокалиста им, блять, не нужно, ну, чтобы наверняка? – начал он закипать. Он единственный гитарист в этой несчастной группе. Был всегда и будет.  
– Даунинг, если это было бы условием контракта, то ладно, нашли бы и второго вокалиста. Это наш единственный шанс, как ты не понимаешь? А теперь ставь бутылку пива, или чего ты там пьёшь, и бегом в газету, давать объявление о поиске второго гитариста.

Кеннет долго сидел на диване, нервно грызя ноготь большого пальца (чего не делал лет с шестнадцати), а потом, чувствуя, что радость окончательно победила разочарование, выбежал на улицу.

4\. Кеннет  
У Гленна были тёмно-русые волосы, кожаная куртка красного цвета и вечно опущенные уголки губ (ну как вечно – они встречаются всего четвёртый раз, может, и не вечно). Гленн здорово (не лучше Кеннета) обращался с гитарой, умел играть на клавишных и вообще был неплохим парнем. Робу, вот, например, сразу понравился, Йену тоже, одному Джону было похер, как и, в принципе, Кеннету. У последнего даже была мысль найти кого-то, кто играет хуже и не носит красные кожаные куртки, но это было бы слишком нечестно, поэтому Гленн Типтон единогласно был принят в состав Judas Priest вторым гитаристом.

У Гленна Типтона голова была забита идеями, и, идеями, наверное, даже хорошими, но Кеннет с Робом написали столько песен, что было бы просто несправедливо давать ещё и Типтону своё место в трек-листе. Ведь это не он был с Judas Priest, когда те выступали перед десятком человек.  
Но, Робу, наверное, было как-то плевать на это. Он с Типтоном неплохо поладил.

Но сейчас у Гленна, как всегда, были тёмно-русые волосы, кожаная куртка красного цвета и опущенные вниз уголки губ. Он был поодаль группы, не вмешиваясь в разговор, хотя не был молчаливым изгоем, но сейчас просто стоял, облокотившись о колонну и скрестив руки на груди. Кеннет, тоже не особо вовлечённый в разговор, иногда ловил на себе его взгляды, но всё списывал на то, что ему казалось. Он отошёл от говорящего Роба, подходя к Типтону, но тот смотрел на отходящий в Шрусбери автобус.

– Ты, наверное, рад, – первым начал разговор Гленн, всё так же не смотря на второго гитариста. Тот тоже задумчиво провожал глазами автобус. – Столько упорства и, наконец, контракт.  
– Очень.  
– И даже я не могу испортить тебе настроение? 

На этом моменте Гленн повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Кеннета сверху вниз. Даунинг вскинул голову, ловя его взгляд, и от этого чувства, словно он – маленький провинившийся мальчик перед взрослым, не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Много чести, Типтон.

И заметил, как вечно опущенные вниз уголки губ Гленна поднялись вверх в искренней улыбке.  
Он опять отвернулся, всё так же скрестив руки на груди.

Подъехал автобус, который должен отвезти их в Лондон. Кеннет без удовольствия отметил, что только что отошедший в Шрусбери автобус выглядел порядком лучше и новее. Но они не в Шрусбери, а в Лондон, где должны записать свой первый альбом.

Место с Йеном занял Джон, и Кеннет, повертев головой, заметил свободное место с Робом, недалеко от остальных членов группы. Он пожал плечами, подсаживаясь к Робу и перед этим поспорив с ним о месте у окна. Проиграв, конечно, потому что Роб умел уговаривать.

Гленну повезло меньше – он сидел прямо перед Робом с Кеннетом вместе с какой-то старухой, которая вначале возмущалась насчёт его гитары, а потом захотела сходить в туалет в дорогу и вышла из автобуса, оттоптав Гленну ноги. Тот тяжело вздохнул, и Кеннет, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул.

– Опять поднимаю тебе настроение? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Гленн. Хэлфорд закатил глаза, зная, что за этим, как часто это случается, последует вежливая, но агрессивная перепалка, пока он не решит их прервать, но Даунинг совсем не хотел ругаться.  
– Очень, – просто ответил он. 

Вернулась бабушка, которая, видимо, злой была из-за полного мочевого пузыря и завела занимательную беседу с Типтоном о погоде, не остановившись, даже когда автобус тронулся. Даунинг опять хмыкнул и посмотрел в окно, краем глаза замечая, что Роб снял тёмные очки, напряжённо протирая их.

– Что-то случилось? – смотря на три ровные складочки на лбу Роба, участливо спросил Кеннет. Хэлфорд поднял на него взгляд.  
– Ненавижу поездки. Ты же знаешь.

Знает. Все поездки Роб переносит с зеленющим лицом и покрытыми мутной плёнкой глазами. 

– Всего три часа ехать.  
– Всего? – шёпотом повторил Роб.  
– Таблетки надо было брать.  
– Я забыл, – с самым несчастным видом признался Хэлфорд.

Спустя полчаса он положил голову на плечо Кеннета, за что они поймали странный взгляд соседки Гленна, которая решила обернуться именно в этот момент. Роб сообщил, что ему херово, утыкаясь носом в плечо Даунинга, а Кеннет попросил его в крайнем случае прочищать желудок на сидящую впереди прелестную даму, а не на него самого. За что сразу же получил лёгкий тычок в бок, что говорило о том, что Робу не так уж и херово.

– А ещё я дописал текст к той песне, – пробормотал Роб, когда Кеннет едва подавил в себе желание погладить того по волосам. – Я тебе не говорил?  
– Говорил, – мягко ответил Даунинг. – Показывал. И мне очень понравилось. Я же сказал, что мы обязательно внесём его в трек-лист и запишем.

Роб вяло кивнул, закрывая глаза.

– Что с тобой? – удивился оглянувшийся Гленн.  
– Плохой вестибулярный автомат, – не открывая глаз, пояснил Роб. Он обвил руками руку Кеннета, и тот, не ожидавший этого, не стал отстранять.  
– Милая картина, – хмыкнул Типтон и снова обернулся.

– Это что… они пара? – очень вежливо и, как ей казалось, очень тихо выдавила соседка Гленна. Кеннет вскинул брови.  
– Ой, даже не знаю, – на полном серьёзе ответил Типтон, и Даунинг со всей силы пнул спинку переднего сидения. – Мне кажется, что да, – невозмутимо продолжил Типтон. – Но Вы не судите. По-моему, они прекрасная пара.

«Я убью его, – почему-то с восторгом подумал Кеннет, вместо раздражения пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу смех, – точно убью».

Успокаивало то, что Роб или заснул, или совсем абстрагировался от внешнего мира, но видимо, разговора не слышал. Кеннет слегка потрепал его по волосам, собранным в низкий слабый хвост.  
Он отлежал ему руку так, что Даунинг просто перестал её чувствовать. Когда Роб поднял голову, то по руке, прям от плеча до кончиков пальцев, будто прошлись иголками, и Кеннет поморщился. Роб виновато посмотрел на него, ничего не говоря (они вообще в последнее время перестали много разговаривать между собой) и заново собрал хвост на затылке.

На улице, пока Гленн пытался словить такси, Джон убежал в магазин, а Йен мрачно сидел на сумках, о чём-то задумавшись, ладонь Роба внезапно крепко накрыла ладонь Кеннета, и Даунинг удивлённо посмотрел на него, ловя томную улыбку.

– Прекрасная пара, да? – громким шёпотом спросил Хэлфорд, а потом засмеялся, отходя от Кеннета на два шага.  
Честное слово, спящим и больным он нравился ему куда больше.  
Но сдержать улыбку всё равно было трудно.  
– К чёрту иди, Хэлфорд, – фыркнул он, решив последовать примеру Хилла и усевшись на свою сумку. Роб стоял рядом с ним, всё ещё улыбаясь, засунув руки в карманы чёрной кожаной куртки, свистнутой, кстати, у самого Даунинга («На время, правда»). – В следующий раз с Гленном садись и к нему приставай.

Роб повернул голову в бок, и порыв ветра растрепал его светлые волосы. В очках отражалось яркое солнце, но улыбка на губах куда-то исчезла.

– К Гленну я не хочу приставать, – пояснил он и отошёл от Даунинга.

Тот – в который уже раз – решил не вникать в смысл его слов.

* * *

– Вот сейчас подумай… Так, стоп, я серьёзно, абсолютно серьёзно, вот подумай о такой идейке, а: не нажираться до состоянии не стояния, а если стояния, то только при поддержке стены, каждый раз, когда на горизонте возникает проблема, хоть и самая незначительная. Или это не из-за проблем? Просто оправдание?  
– Роб, иди нахер.

Посылать Роба за весь год, что они знакомы, уже вошло в привычку. Хэлфорд, вроде, не обижался, или просто виду не показывал. Но не уходил никуда, сколько его не посылай.  
И сейчас не ушёл, просто устало вздохнул и присел рядом, аккуратно забирая из рук бутылку алкоголя. Он-то сам был трезв, как стеклышко.

– Идём спать.   
– Я никуда не пойду.  
– Ты берёшь проблемы из пустоты, сам навязываешь их себе, сам накручиваешь себя из-за этого. Это пустяки, Кенни, идём в фургон, не злись, – спокойно сказал Роб, положив руку ему на плечо.  
– Проблема из пустоты? Вот как ты это называешь? – без злобы спросил Кеннет. Он выдернул бутылку из руки Роба и сделал несколько глотков, как оказалось, последних. – Я не удивлён.

Роб так резко отдёрнул свою руку от его плеча, что Кеннет даже удивился. Хэлфорд быстро подскочил на длинные худые ноги и навис прямо над Кеннетом страшной тенью, заставив того поднять совершенно пьяные глаза на согруппника и откинуться назад, на спинку лавки, ожидая, что скажет Хэлфорд.  
Хэфлорд, судя по участившемуся дыханию, много чего собирался сказать.  
Он почти не ошибся.

– Кеннет, парень, да знал бы ты о моих проблемах, – почти спокойно сказал Хэлфорд. Была у него такая особенность – даже в самых непростых ситуациях сохранять мнимое спокойствие. – Но, боюсь, это совсем подкосит тебя. Спокойной ночи, Кеннет, вернешься, когда созреешь.

Роб уже отошёл на приличное расстояние, когда до Кеннета дошёл смысл его слов. Он поставил бутылку под лавку, приказав себе мысленно завтра же вернуться за ней, и быстро (насколько быстро мог бежать пьяный человек) нагнал Роба, который шёл, засунув руки в карманы кожаной куртки Кеннета.

Он встал прямо напротив Хэлфорда и положил обе руки ему на плечи, смотря в глаза, хотя с его маленьким ростом со стороны это, наверное, смотрелось даже смешно. Хэлфорд удивлённо вскинул брови, всё ещё немного злясь.

– Ты связался с наркотиками?

Кеннет сам не знал, почему слово «проблемы» ассоциировалось у него с наркотиками. Роб тоже удивился.

– Нет.  
– Тогда что…

Хэлфорд раздражённо дёрнул плечами, но Кеннет крепко держал его.

– Не важно. Ты не поймёшь. Некоторые вещи вообще лучше не знать.  
– Если ты хотел таким образом уйти от разговора, то это были не самые лучшие слова. Скажи мне.  
– Ты не поймёшь, – упрямо ответил Роб, положив руки на руки Кеннета, пытаясь отстранить их от себя.  
– Да, Роб, давай делать из меня дурака во всех проявлениях, – тоже стоял на своём Кеннет. – То я проблемы создаю сам, то понять своего лучшего друга не смогу… Прекрасно, Хэлфорд. Просто знай, что нельзя держать всё в себе.  
– Ты слишком много философствуешь для пьяного человека, – постарался поменять тему разговора Хэлфорд.  
– По-моему, для пьяного как раз достаточно.

Кеннет понял, что руки Роба, так яростно пытавшие отодрать руки Кеннет от своих плеч, теперь просто накрыли их сверху. Он чувствовал, как Хэлфорд дрожит от волнения, и ослабил хватку. Его кисти скользнули вниз по уже повисшим по швам рукам Роба, сжав в ладонях мокрые ладони Роба, который, кажется, задрожал ещё больше.  
Будь Кеннет трезвым, он бы так никогда не сделал.

– Кенни, – шумно выдохнул Роб, – лучше убери руки. Потому что ты всё равно это сделаешь, когда я скажу тебе об этом.  
– О чём? – взволнованно спросил Кеннет, не убирая руки. Из своего природного упрямства.  
– Я… Я, ну, в общем, – начал запинаться Роб. Кеннет никогда его таким не видел. Обычно в красноречии Робу было не занимать. И, когда слова почти слетели с его языка, ночное такси ослепило их своими фарами, заставив вздрогнуть от резкого гудка. Роб отступил к тротуару, потянув за собой Кеннета. Машина медленно проехала мимо, и пьяный Даунинг мрачно проводил её взглядом. – Идём домой?

Они всё так же держались за руки, провожая взглядом машину; Кеннет мёрз, потому что его куртка была у Роберта, и хотел домой (хотя их фургон сложно было назвать домом, но это мелочи).

– Красиво от разговора уходишь, – хмыкнул он. – Так ты всё-таки импотент?  
Роберт, казалось, даже дар речи потерял.  
– Старая теория. Не, ну мне всегда казалось… – Кеннет развёл руками. – Ладно, забей, не импотент, хорошо.  
– Ты меня доведёшь, рано или поздно, – прошипел Роб. Даунинг понял, что хэлфордова рука с силой сжимает его предплечье и почти тащит за собой. – Доведёшь, Даунинг, а это редко кому удавалось.  
– Я просто занимаю особенно место в твоей жизни.

Роб помолчал.

– Во многих смыслах.

На горизонте нарисовался их фургон, возле которого стоял одинокий силуэт Джона с сигаретой между пальцами. Кеннет резко затормозил, слегка покачнувшись, и Роб недовольно посмотрел на него. Джон махнул им рукой, но они оба это проигнорировали, стоя на улице. Кеннет смотрел на него снизу-вверх, пьяно щуря глаза и хлопая светлыми ресницами, пытаясь сказать что-то, но чувствуя, что вот-вот свалится от алкоголя и усталости.   
Поэтому он и не запомнил, что случилось первым – то ли Роб к нему наклонился, то ли он сам потянулся за поцелуем, чувствуя бесконечно-сильную любовь к нему, какую, наверно, испытывал всегда, просто это опьянение, холодная улица и рукава его, кеннетовой, куртки, которые были слишком коротки для Роба, пробудили это чувство, но спустя мгновение они уже целовались, прижимаясь друг к другу так сильно, что не было и лишнего дюйма между ними. 

Вскрикнувший вдалеке Джон, его тлеющая сигарета и порыв ветра, пробравший до самых костей, ушли куда-то далеко, на второй план, Кеннет едва ли не на цыпочках поднялся, чтобы просто обнять Роба за шею, зарывая пальцы в его длинные светлые волосы. 

Кеннет понял, что Джон порхает вокруг них, не зная, что предпринять, в тот момент, когда губы Роба спустились к шее Даунинга. Он вяло положил руки на плечи Хэлфорда, отстраняясь, всё ещё плохо понимая, что происходит, и перевёл взгляд на Хинча. Странно, что совершенно трезвый Роб не обратил на него внимания. Странно, что совершенно трезвый Роб позволил себе сделать это.

Впрочем, Кеннета сейчас это не особо волновало.

Джон завис на одном месте и очнулся лишь тогда, когда сигарета обожгла его мозолистые пальцы. Он ойкнул, роняя её на асфальт, и, наконец, обрёл дар речи.  
Хотя речью это было трудно назвать. Связной речью точно, по крайней мере.

– Вы, ребята, чего?.. Того?.. – взволнованно спросил он. И получил в ответ синхронное «Нет». – Тогда почему вы…  
– На спор, – пожал плечами Роб. – Зависали тут с одними парнями, вот и получилось так.  
– И где они?

Роб оглянулся.

– Сбежали, наверное. Сволочи.

Сказав это, он развернулся и пошёл к фургону.  
Джон проводил его взглядом, а потом повернулся к Кеннету. Судя по скрещенным на груди рукам и нахмуренным бровям, он нихера не поверил.

– И ты туда же! – в сердцах вырвалось у него. Кеннет пьяно покачнулся, до сих пор удивляясь тому, что может стоять на ногах, и удивлённо вскинул брови. – Не смотри на меня так, как будто не знаешь. Ни за что не поверю, что ты стоял и целовался посреди улицы с человеком, не зная, что он гей.

И тогда Кеннет покачнулся так сильно, что если б не злой, но ни капли не удивлённый Джон не подхватил его, то он бы точно упал. 

Вначале он буравил Джона взглядом, когда мысль, это простая короткая мысль, доходила до его мозга, а потом он сорвался с места, мигом перестав чувствовать выпитое, пытаясь найти Роба.

В фургоне его не было, зато был взлохмаченный сонный Гленн, пробубнивший, что Роб вышел покурить. И тогда Даунинг понял, что всё совсем плохо – Роб курил так редко, что некоторые думали, что он не курил вообще.

Хэлфорд нашёлся на скамье за деревом, так, что от фургона его не было видно. Он сидел на спинке скамейки, сбросив кроссовки, даже не потрудившись их расшнуровать, и курил, иногда шмыгая носом от прохлады. Он заметил Даунинга сразу же, и как-то непонятно махнул рукой, то ли подзывая к себе, то ли прогоняя.  
Почему-то осознание, что его могут прогнать, Кеннету совсем не понравилось, и он решительно присел рядом, облокачиваясь на спинку скамьи и поднимая взгляд на Роба. Тот мучительно докуривал сигарету.

– А я ведь не хотел идти! – отбросив сигарету прямо в мусорный бак, сказал Роб. Кеннет так обрадовался, что он, наконец, подал голос, что сразу же спросил:  
– Куда?   
– В ту квартиру, где ты меня ждал. С Йеном, – с тихим вздохом сказал он. – Было бы легче, если бы я никогда не встречал тебя.  
– Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Я тебя…  
– О нет, – вырвалось у Кеннета, и он закрыл лицо ладонями.

О нет-нет-нет, пусть это, пожалуйста, будет дурным сном, неприятным и приятным до тепла в груди сном одновременно, ведь Роб, его Роб, лучший друг, который всегда хранил пиво у себя в дверце холодильника, у которого всегда были сигареты, хоть он и не курил, который всегда доводил до ума его песни, так, словно понимал Кеннета так, как не понимал себя сам Кеннет, не может его…

– Любить.  
– Любить, – грустно согласился Хэлфорд, съезжая вниз по спинке и пытаясь нашарить ногами свои кроссовки. 

Кажется, этим вечером мозг Кеннета работал предельно медленно, потому что смысл этих слов все ещё не дошёл до него.  
Роб уже успел обуться, и теперь стоял рядом с ним, бросая тень. Кеннет некстати вспомнил, как они познакомились – ночь, погасший фонарь и ночная прохлада. Вот только пьяным теперь был Даунинг. И от этой мысли ему почему-то стало очень смешно, и глупая улыбка, которую Роб не мог бы разглядеть, заиграла на его губах.

Симпатия, такая сильная, такая острая, ударила его изнутри, и он, покачнувшись, резко встал, заключил Роба в крепкие объятия. Тот от удивления замер.

– Я тоже тебя очень люблю, – выдохнул он, совершенно не вкладывая в свои слова двойной смысл. 

И почувствовал, что сердце Роба вот-вот пробьёт грудную клетку.

5\. Роб  
Йен негласно был выбран тем парнем, который делает кофе по утрам, если вообще в состоянии это делать. То ли потому, что он басист, то ли потому, что кофе у него реально получается вкусным, то ли всё вместе взятое – никто не задавался вопросом. Вот и сейчас он тормошил стонущего от похмелья Кеннета, пытаясь всунуть ему кружку с кофе (на кружке Кеннета была нарисована почему-то синяя лягушка, из-за которой он один раз поругался с пьющим из неё Гленном – Кеннет был уж слишком собственником. Ну или потому, что ругаться с Гленном это уже как само собой разумеющееся). Но Даунинг отвечал что-то неразборчивое, сквозь которое, однако, чётко можно было уловить: «Иди к чёрту, мне плохо».

Робу тоже было плохо, после произошедшего ночью, когда Кеннет во второй раз там, на скамейке, сам едва не поцеловал его, а потом отскочил и убежал, но он, тем не менее, пил свой кофе без сливок и сахара (на них просто денег не было) и вполне довольно улыбался, смотря на высунувшееся из-под одеяла лицо Кеннета.

Из-за этого лица у него уже год всё внутри сводит болью, а сердце пропускает несколько ударов, но лучше бы Даунингу и дальше было не знать об этом.

– Ну посеял Хинч случайно твои демо, с кем не бывает. Всего лишь капля в море из всего, что ты записал. Нет, обязательно напиваться, – повторял Йен, поставив кружку с горячим кофе подозрительно близко к голове Кеннета. Кеннет бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд, потом такой же – на Джона и отбросил одеяло. – Вот так-то лучше. Давай быстрее, и на студию.   
– Какие мы трудолюбивые, – буркнул Кеннет.

Он пересёкся взглядом с Робом, смотрел на несколько мгновений, а потом, видимо, вспомнив о вчерашнем, скрылся из поля зрения. Где-то около руля недовольно хмыкнул Джон Хинч, греющий руки о свою кружку. Роб нахмурился, осознав, что только недавно успокоившийся и смирившийся Хинч опять начнёт возмущаться по этому поводу.  
Ну, ему-то легко говорить.

– …до сих пор найти не могу, кстати, – донёсся до Роба голос Гленна. С улицы, видимо. – Осталось только богу помолиться.  
– Пообещай ему, что когда найдёшь свою гитару, посвятишь ему песню, – скептически отозвался Кеннет. – Не хочешь допить мой кофе?  
– Чтобы ты меня потом опять вытравил за свою кружку? Я своих ошибок не повторяю.

Они засмеялись, и Роб уже хотел начать разговор с Йеном, но следующая фраза заставила его вслушаться сильнее.

– Чего вчера происходило ночью? Вначале зашёл Роб, походил из угла в угол, ушёл, потом ворвался ты, воняя спиртом, словно в нём окунулся, поинтересовался, где Роб и свалил, потом появился Джон и долго матерился, – хмыкнул Гленн.  
Кеннет замолчал. Роб не видел, но представлял, как он удивлённо захлопал светлыми ресницами и нахмурился.  
– Да я не помню. Пьяным был вусмерть – не преувеличиваю. Небось подрался с кем-то слегка, разозлил Роба с Джоном.

«Всё ты помнишь», – подумал Роб, сам не понимая, хорошо это или плохо.

Это было просто плохо, ужасно, хорошо, до отвратительного отлично, что сейчас, вспоминая мутный взгляд голубых глаз Кеннета, его промахивающиеся губы и дрожащие руки, Роб не смог не сдержать улыбку, прикрыв рот рукой.

Кеннет его избегал… первые два часа. Роб слишком хорошо его знал, что думать, что прямолинейный Даунинг будет увиливать от разговора. Кеннет не говорил много, он перебирал пальцами красную нитку, смотрел куда-то в окно и всё время шмыгал носом, успев вчера подхватить что-то на холоде. Хэлфорд, совершенно не скрываясь, рассматривал его, облокотившись лицом о скрещенные на столе руки. Даунинг ловил на себе его взгляд и – о боже! – смущался.

– Даже нечего сказать, – выдохнул Даунинг. Он потянулся к зажигалке, и Роб знал, что она уже давно не рабочая, но сообщать об этом Кеннету не стал – дал ему время. – Хотя, есть чего, даже слишком, но никак не могу собраться с мыслями. Ну ты-то хоть не молчи!  
– По-моему, говорил я слишком много. Вчера. И делал тоже, – вздохнул он, убирая локти со стола. Кеннет задумчиво посмотрел на него. В один момент его лицо побледнело, и он сжал руками край столешницы.  
– Я чего-то не помню? – хрипло вырвалось у него. Роб непонимающе посмотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся.  
– Нет… нет. Мы просто целовались.  
– Просто! – возмутился Даунинг.

Роб поджал губы, смотря на внутренние терзания Даунинга, которые так явно отпечатывались на лице Кеннета.  
– Иди, исповедайся, может легче станет. «Святой Отец, я согрешил. Я допустил мысль, что меня привлекает мужчина».  
– Я не допускал эту мысль, – как-то совсем неуверенно сказал Кеннет, и Роб внутренне заликовал. – Я просто… О Господи, Роб, я был…  
– Тихо. Если скажешь, что был слишком пьян, то я прямо сейчас встану, возьму билет до Бирмингема, и вы можете искать нового вокалиста.

Кеннет задохнулся от возмущения.  
– Грязный шантажист. Вот ты кто. Я не хочу тебя терять.  
– Если б я не знал, то я бы подумал, что в этом даже заложен какой-то романтический контекст. Но, Кеннет, ты даже когда признавался мне в любви не признавался мне в любви, как бы странно это не звучало. Совсем не по-британски, да?  
– Когда я напиваюсь, британец во мне погибает, – вздохнул Кеннет. – Ты невыносим.

– Я люблю тебя.  
– Хватить говорить это.  
– До некоторых лучше доходит с нескольких раз.

Повисло молчание. И Роб, который устал молчал за столько времени, улыбнулся, не желая больше держать язык за зубами.

– Не хочешь меня поцеловать?  
– Зачем?  
– Тебе вроде понравилось.  
– Это я сейчас уйду, и ищите нового гитариста! – вспыхнул Кеннет. Он встал из-за стола, направляясь к выходу. Он остановился, услышав глухой смех Хэлфорда, и обернулся, странно посмотрев на него. – Тебе смешно?  
– Просто… даже больно, – покачал головой Роб.  
– Прости, – тихо сказал Кеннет.

Но Роб даже не мог в чём-то его винить.

* * *

С Томом он познакомился пару месяцев назад. Правильнее сказать – Том познакомился с ним, когда Роб сидел в баре, смотрел футбольный матч, который не очень-то любил, и пригласил к себе на ночь. Роб тогда подумал, что, видимо, выглядит слишком по-гейски, раз Том ни минуты не сомневался в этом приглашении.

Хэлфорд и не отказался.

Он упустил момент, когда из встреч по вечерам в субботу теперь уже в квартире Роба они стали, господи помилуй, парой, как выразился Том, и даже не стал отрицать этого, потому что за этим красивым словом так и остался перепих по субботам вечером всё ещё в квартире Роба, и то, только когда Хэлфорд был в городе.

Том любил говорить, даже больше, чем сам Роб. Он много говорил о себе, и Хэлфорд знал, что у Тома есть жена, с которой он не спал уже полгода, дочь, которая заканчивает школу, вечной орущий начальник и машина со слишком большими налогами. Робу это было не очень интересно, но Хэлфорд был благодарен Тому за то, что тот не расспрашивал его о личной жизни, потому что Робу просто чертовски не хотелось распинаться о том, что он не очень известный (но всё же известный) музыкант, влюблённый в своего лучшего друга, иногда подрабатывающий в магазине.

Потому что, Господи, до сих пор было страшно смотреть на Кеннета, который по приезду в Англию совсем от него отдалился, и встречались они теперь исключительно во время концертов и репетиций, почти не разговаривая друг с другом.  
Даже Гленн как-то тихо заметил, что-то произошло, но они оба его проигнорировали.

Хэлфорд знал о своей великолепной способности всё портить к херам собачьим, но здесь он перегнул палку.  
Если бы он только набрался смелости и позвонил Кеннету, по номеру, который он давно уже выучил, но нет.

Кеннет тоже не звонил… он пришёл. Пришёл внезапно, в субботний вечер, когда как Роб ждал его шесть дней в неделю, он пришел именно в тот, седьмой. Постучал так тихо, что Хэлфорд сначала подумал, что ему показалось, но Том, до смерти боявшийся, что его жена узнает, отправил его проверять. На ходу натягивая штаны, Роб, уверенный, что за дверью никого не будет, потянул её на себя и просто замер.

Кеннет сразу вытащил руки из карманов и вытянулся, словно солдат. Он открыл рот, но сразу же закрыл его, сам не зная, что сказать. Хэлфорд испытывал те же чувства – даже если бы там стояла жена Тома, он не так бы удивился. 

Потом Кен, видимо, так и не найдя слов, просто переступил через порог, обнимая Роба, автоматически обнявшего его в ответ. В дрожащих руках Кеннета, скользящих по его спине, было столько нервного отчаяния, что Хэлфорд почувствовал переполняющие через край эмоции, прижимая Даунинга к себе ещё сильнее. Роб понял, как скучал по его прикосновениям, едва удерживая переполняющую через край безумную любовь к нему и возбуждение.

– Прости, – выдохнул ему Кеннет прямо в ухо. По телу пробежались мурашки. – Я повёл себя, как последний мудак. Всю последнюю неделю я только и думаю о том, чтобы просто прийти к тебе и извиниться… Но я такой трус.  
– Тихо, – ответил Роб, зарывая руку в его светлые волосы. – Главное, что сейчас ты здесь. Забыли. Обо всём.

Кеннет кивнул.

Роб бы долго мог простоять с ним, когда из открытой двери веяло холодом, а так и не застёгнутые джинсы упрямо спадали вниз, как тут Том, о котором Хэлфорд ну совершенно забыл, нарисовался на пороге, одетый с иголочки и чрезвычайно испуганный, что проявлялась в его дрожащем голосе.

– Роб, что происходит?

И Роб, видит Бог, готов был застонать от досады, ведь, судя по резко отпрянувшему Кеннету, он такой подставы не ожидал.  
Том потянулся к выключателю, и комнату осветила лампочка. Он прищурился, но, разглядев Кеннета, успокоился. Сам Кеннет смотрел так, что у Роба всё свело внутри.

«А ведь буквально несколько дней назад я думал, что хуже точно не будет», – обреченно подумал Хэлфорд, смотря на поджатые губы Кеннета, на его взгляд, из которого исчезла обида и вспыхнула злость.

Он хотел было рвануть назад, выбегая из квартиры, но вместо этого шагнул вперед, скрестив руки на груди. Том непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого, когда Кеннет, который, по закону жанра, должный бежать по улице, вытирая слёзы, сказал:

– Вон.

Брови Тома взметнулись вверх, и он перевёл недоуменный взгляд на Роба. Тот стоял, бледный, смотрел на разворачивающуюся драму и хотел смеяться от того, насколько же большая куча дерьма, в которую он влез.

– Вон! – повторил Кеннет, срываясь на крик. Ища поддержки у Роба, Том, шагнул к нему, но Хэлфорд отпрянул назад.   
– Я же спросил, что происходит, – сказал он почти спокойно, Хэлфорд даже позавидовал его выдержке – сам он чувствовал, что если скажет хоть слово, то просто разрыдается. Он сам просто не понимал, что происходит.  
– Тебе правда лучше уйти. Я позвоню, – найдя в себе силы, ответил он, прикрыв глаза. Том долго смотрел на него (может, и не долго, но время сейчас тянулось так медленно) и… ушёл.

А теперь должен произойти серьёзный разговор, и Роб боялся, что на этот раз точно потеряет Кеннета навсегда.  
Он не стал, оправдываться; сел на полку для обуви, скрестив пальцы, и обречённо посмотрел на Даунинга, ожидая, что скажет тот и что можно будет ему ответить.

– Ты его любишь? – вместо упрёков и ругани спросил Кеннет. Роб удивился.  
– Ты так легко спросил это… Будто думаешь, что можно так просто перелюбить одного и полюбить другого, – поморщился он. Кеннет ждал ответа. – Нет, я его не люблю. Я его трахаю. Иногда он трахает меня. Я бы его не трахал, Кеннет, но тебя я могу только любить. 

Кеннета так озадачил его ответ, что он замолчал, отведя взгляд.

– Об этом мы тоже можем забыть? – почти несчастно спросил Даунинг, и сердце Роба от счастья пропустило несколько ударов. Он подорвался с полки. – У меня ведь даже нет права лезть в твою личную жизнь.  
– Нет? – озадачился Роб. – Ты же ревнуешь.

Даунинг открыл было рот, чтобы оспорить это, но поражённо замер. Он удивлённо захлопал глазами, а потом у него вырвалось:

– Получается, да… Ревную? – Он опять замолчал. – Это что, я тебя люблю?   
– Кенни, – вздохнул Роб. – Ревность никогда не была признаком любви. Ты же такой собственник, что даже за свою дурацкую кружку с дурацкой лягушкой готов был рвать и метать, а допустить мысль, что человек, который любит тебя, может иметь отношения на стороне, это вообще…  
– Но ты не вещь, Роб.

Тот махнул рукой и, наконец, додумался застегнуть штаны. Звук «молнии» разрезал давящую тишину, и Роб поймал какой-то несчастный взгляд Даунинга, судя по всему, плохо понимающего, что вообще происходит.   
Роб устал от этого; он выключил свет и прошёл в комнату, которая являлась спальней и гостиной одновременно, прикрыл мокрые простыни зелёным пледом и с размаху лёг на него, вытаскивая сигареты из прикроватной тумбочки. Кеннет стоял несколько мгновений в коридоре, а потом тихо прошёл за Робом, становясь напротив кровати и смотря, как Роб закуривает.

Роб чувствовал, что Кеннет силится что-то сказать, пытается найти слова, но он сейчас был совершенно потерян. Собственно, как и сам Хэлфорд. Он не знал, что делать дальше и что будет, потому что каждое неосторожное движение, каждое неосторожное слово может повлечь за собой самые неприятные последствия. Да даже осторожное может ухудшить и без того эту херовую ситуацию. Роб вообще не представлял выхода из того, во что они попали.

Может, выхода и нет?

– Я ухожу из группы, – не подумав, сказал Роб. Кеннет отреагировал мгновенно:  
– Тогда я тоже. Если ты так думаешь убежать от проблемы, то я в тебе разочарован.   
– Ты во мне не разочарован до сих пор? – приподнявшись на локтях, поинтересовался Хэлфорд. Кеннет облокотился о стенку, прикрыв собой быстро начерченный портрет Лорен Бэколл.  
– Должен?  
– Я не знаю, – честно признался Роб.

Голова шла кругом. Его взгляд упал на оставленные Томом часы, и, если у Тома есть хоть капелька уважения, он за ними не вернётся, подумал он. Хэлфорд долго смотрел на крупные часы с позолотой, а потом смел их с тумбочки вместе с пачкой сигаретой и зажигалкой. Кеннет вздрогнул.

– Ненавидишь?  
– Кого? – почти прорычал Хэлфорд. Кеннет нахмурился.  
– Тома, меня, себя.  
– Никого я не ненавижу, – ответил он. – Я просто чертовски запутался, хочу, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, и ты ушёл из моей жизни, потому что я больше так не могу.   
– Задаешься вопросом, почему полюбил меня? – с пониманием спросил Даунинг. – Хочешь, чтобы этого никогда не произошло?  
– Это одновременно лучшее и худшее, что со мной происходило. – Он вдохнул побольше воздуха. 

Повисло молчание.

«Я считаю до сорока, – обречённо подумал Роб, смотря на замершую в темноту фигуру Кеннета. – И если ничерта не происходит, я прошу его уйти, извиняюсь перед Томом, и всё будет как прежде. Я надеюсь».

«Раз».  
Тёмно-зелёные лёгкие шторы взлетели едва ли не до потолка от порыва ветра, пробравшегося через форточку, и Роб, всё так же полураздетый, поёжился.

«Десять».  
Кеннет засунул руки в карманы и шмыгнул носом – ему тоже было холодно, но он и не думал закрывать форточку, боясь непонятно чего.

«Двадцать».  
Даунинг сделал резкое движение, и Роб едва не сбился со счёта, но тот быстро остановился, опять прикрыв спиной карандашный портрет, и Хэлфорд случайно два раза повторил «двадцать восемь».

«Тридцать».  
Роб, садясь, со смехом подумал, что готов пойти на «тридцать с половиной», но это было бы нечестно по отношению к себе. И он продолжал считать, готовый встать, посмотреть на Кеннета в последний раз так, как не посмотрит уже никогда, и выпроводить за дверь.

«Тридцать шесть».  
Кеннет сделал шаг, и голос его, прорывающийся сквозь пелену отсчёта, звучал так глухо, что Хэлфорд вначале не поверил своим ушам. Он сел на разобранный диван, прямо в ботинках забираясь на плед ногами, стоя на коленях и притягивая Хэлфорда к себе.

Роб даже подумал, что сорок уже прошло, но забыл об этом ровно в тот момент, когда ощутил, как губы Кеннета накрывают его, резко давая прочувствовать вкусы табака и сиропа от кашля, что так противоречили друг другу. С Кеннетом у Роба всегда всё выходило автоматически, вот и сейчас он, не думая, прижался к нему, отвечая на поцелуй, выгибаясь ему на встречу.

– Что ты делаешь? – с отчаянием спросил Роб, дрожа от накатившего возбуждения, когда Кеннет отстранился. – Я тебя не понимаю… совсем не понимаю. Ты же потом опять скажешь, что всё было ошибкой, ты был неправ. Я же не вещь, ты сам сказал. Тогда… – Он просто потерял дар речи и закрыл лицо ладонями. – Я тебя… – «Ненавижу».

Глупости. Он не сможет возненавидеть его, что бы тот ни сделал.

– Посмотри на меня.  
– Я боюсь.  
– Чего?  
– Господи, Кеннет, неужели непонятно? Я боюсь, что ты опять оттолкнёшь меня. Тогда не легче не начинать всего этого, как было раньше? Я тебя совсем не понимаю.  
– Но ты меня любишь.

Он дёрнул плечами.

– Тебя так сложно любить.

Но вновь поцеловавшие его губы, отдающие вкусом сиропа и сигарет, говорили об обратном.

6  
Роб

Напряжение звенело в воздухе, и Роб не хотел ни слушать его, ни вдыхать.  
Кеннет сказал, что нет никакого напряжения, что хватит себя накручивать; Кеннет сидел на полу в наспех надетых джинсах и рубашке, перебирал листы с незаконченными песнями Роба, иногда комментируя их и даже не удивляясь, почему Хэлфорд вообще не в состоянии что-либо ответить.

– У тебя как со снами? – внезапно просил он, потянувшись за случайно отброшенной в сторону ручкой. Роб непонимающе посмотрел на него. – Я в том смысле, что ты смотришь на меня, как на что-то нереальное, словно путаешь со сном. Так вот, у тебя никогда не были проблемы с определением реальности?

Роб долго буравил улыбающегося Кеннета взглядом.

– Всё у меня было нормально, пока тебя не встретил, – нервно выдохнул он, перекатываясь на конец дивана, к тому месту, где сидел Даунинг. Дрожащие как никогда пальцы убрали светлую прядь ему за ухо. – Потому что я так безумно счастлив, но до сих пор не верю, что ты остался.  
– Ну и хер с тобой, – всё так же непринуждённо улыбаясь, ответил Кен. Роб не смог сдержать улыбки – в этой грубости и был весь Кеннет. – Рано или поздно всё равно поверишь.

Кеннет повернул к нему голову, почти сокращая расстояние, и Роб задержал дыхание, но Кеннет, всё с той же улыбкой, зажал его нос между двумя пальцами и, хохоча, потянул на себя. Хэлфорд смеялся с ним, смотря потом, как Даунинг неаккуратно сгреб в охапку его до того ровно сложенные листы, отодвинул в сторону и поднялся на ноги.

* * *

Он знал, что Кеннет был просто человеком-ураганом, таким быстрым, что за ним невозможно поспеть. Хэлфорд понимал, что любил его и за это (он вообще любил его так слепо, что самому стыдно было), но так боялся того, что этот ураган просто выметет всё наружу, оставив самого Роба на пустыре его чувств.

– Иногда ты говоришь это вслух. Про ураганы и прочую хрень.  
– Прости, – вздохнул Роб.

В студии звукозаписи всё пропахло кофе и сигаретами. Кеннет почти спал, практически не слушая Роба, Роб сжимал зубами конец ручки, пытаясь исправить чёртов текст, но думая совсем не о нём.

– Я правда человек-ураган, что ли? Пиздец. Я думал, произвожу впечатление получше, – зевая, ответил Даунинг, лениво оглядываясь.  
– Ты производишь отвратительное впечатление малолетнего беспризорника, а когда тебя узнаёшь лучше, то вообще... – покачал головой Хэлфорд, продолжая бездумно смотреть в лист бумаги. Даунинг не поленился, дотянулся до него и едва ощутимо ткнул в бок.

– Пошли, покурим или кофе выпьем, я устал тут сидеть.  
– Я уже надышался и кофе, и сигаретами, так что нет.

Когда Кен в следующее же мгновение очутился перед ним на другом конце стола, сцепив руки в замок и серьёзно посмотрел на него, Роб в который раз убедился, что он просто так же непостоянен, как ураган. 

– Я так не поступлю. Я тебя не брошу.  
Почему-то Хэлфорд понял.  
– Да.  
– Ты мне не веришь.

Роб заколебался.

– Не отвечай. Это не вопрос. Я знаю – не веришь.

Ладонями он облокотился о стол и перегнулся через него к Робу.  
У Кеннета губы перманентно были вкуса сиропа и сигарет, он губил и пытался лечить себя одновременно. Роб знал это слишком хорошо, и сейчас облизал его верхнюю губу, притягивая к себе ближе для поцелуя.

Даунинг так редко позволял себя трогать, что Хэлфорд даже случайно выстроил иллюзию его невероятной хрупкости, но ведь Кеннет хрупким ни разу не был – его руки всегда прижимали Роба к себе с такой силой, что рёбра грозились продырявить потерявшие воздух лёгкие, и сейчас, стоя на коленях на несчастной столешнице, нависая над ним и целуя с отчаянной жестокостью, крепко прижимал к себе.

Роб пропустил момент, когда оказался прижатым к этой самой столешнице; и тяжело дышащий, прижимающийся своим стояком к его бедру, Кеннет целовал его шею. Руки Хэлфорда заскользили по его груди, вцепились в пряжку ремня, да так и остались там, без возможности расстегнуть их или убрать. Даунинг вжимал его сильнее, продолжая целовать, иногда опускаясь к шее.

«Я никогда его не пойму, – обречённо думал Роб. Потом мысль сбивалась, но возвращалась опять. – Он хуже, чем ураган».

Даунинг сам расстегнул свой ремень, сам припустил и свои, и Роба штаны, а потом всего его мысли, мысли, которые постоянно вихрились в голове, окончательно покинули её, и Кеннет перестал быть человеком-ураганом или кем-то там ещё.

Он стал просто Кеннетом, вокруг которого можно обвить ноги, тесно прижимаясь к его телу, в волосы которого можно зарыть пальцы и даже оттянуть голову назад, заставив его недовольно зарычать.  
Кеннет, которого он просто безумно любил.

Кеннет

– В моей жизни слишком много неправильных поступков, – просто сказал Даунинг, поднося к глазам стакан с виски и рассматривая через гранёное стекло коричневый лёд. – Нет ещё в жизни такой вещи, о которой бы я не пожалел.

Гленн поднял на него полупьяный взгляд, ожидая продолжения разговора, и Кеннет готов был поклясться, что в этом взгляде даже слишком много понимания. Даунингу стало жутко.

– Ты же знаешь меня. Я… – Он хмыкнул. – Человек-ураган.  
– В плохом смысле? – вскинул брови Типтон, притягивая к себе пепельницу.  
– У этого слова есть хорошее значение? – тоже удивился Кеннет. – В общем, неважно. Потому что даже человек, который любит меня, боится за себя. Этот человек открыто говорит мне, что я рано или поздно разобью ему сердце, он живёт одним днём, испуганно не смотря в будущее, и я могу его понять. Но мне не лучше от этого. Потому что… Я никогда этого не испытывал.

Кеннет в жизни таких громких слов не говорил. Он и сейчас поёжился, допил остатки виски, прилива храбрости почему-то всё равно не чувствуя, и потянул на себя пепельницу. Пьяный взгляд Типтона был всё таким же внимательным, и Кеннет отвернулся.

– Я люблю его.  
– Её.  
– Да, её, – эхом повторил Кеннет, крепко сжав пальцы на пустом стакане.

Гленн тронул его за плечо.

– Но, Кеннет, ты же человек-ураган. Сейчас ты любишь её, а потом… Потом – нет, – не стал углубляться Типтон, щёлкая зажигалкой. – Или ты так не думаешь?

Если бы взглядом можно было прожечь дыру, то она бы давно была на теле Кеннета. Тот прикурил у Типтона, сам не зная, как ответить на этот вопрос. Видимо, так и не нашёл нормального ответа.

– Какая разница, что думаю я?   
– Это главное, Кен.  
– Я думаю, что ему… ей невероятно повезло со мной, ведь я просто прекрасен.

Гленн тихо засмеялся.

– Люблю твой щит грубости и иронии, Кен, серьёзно, люблю. Никогда не встречал ещё таких людей, как ты. – Он задумчиво посмотрел на перекатившуюся из одного угла стакана в другой льдинку. – Расскажи мне про неё. 

«Про кого?» – почти спросил он. Потом сразу же понял и судорожно выдохнул, поняв, что про… Господи, помилуй, про Роба.

Это было даже смешно. Кеннет улыбнулся, прикрыв рот ладонью, чтобы Гленн не заметил; хотя Гленн в данный момент пьяный, расслабленный, можно нести всякую чушь (которая сейчас эквивалент правды), и потом тоже говорить, что сам был пьян.

– У неё имя такое… Резкое. Быстрое. Я не знаю. Даже полное – оно неуловимо-рычащее. Она назвала меня человеком-ураганом. А сама спокойная. Я думаю…. Если я – ураган, то она… бриз? Летний спокойный бриз.  
– Бриз, – отозвался задумчиво Гленн. – И у неё летом День рождения?  
– Да. Летняя… девочка, – ответил Кеннет.

И сам чуть не засмеялся.

– Я знаю её.  
– Знаешь? – со смешком отозвался Даунинг. Почему-то сейчас его совсем не пугала перспектива, что Гленн всё узнал, ведь иногда Кеннету даже казалось, что их с Хэлфордом во многом неправильные отношения самые правильные. Хотелось даже рассказать об этом, но он молчал. И сейчас сердце бешено забилось, но совсем не от страха.  
– Я знаю таких девочек, Кен. Они всегда выбирают безумных придурков, как ты, – с беззлобной улыбкой ответил Гленн, и Кеннет понял, что не может злиться на него. Улыбка помимо воли расплылась на его губах, а вместе с облегчением от того, что про них с Робом всё-таки не узнали, пришло и лёгкое разочарование.  
– Это потому что я блондин. Девки любят блондинов. Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты не упустишь свою летнюю девочку, – сказал он, и крепкая рука Типтона легла ему на колено.

– Уже упустил.

Пронзительно взглянул на него тёмными глазами, убрал ладонь с колена и взял в руки стакан. Даунинг смотрел на него и думал, что слишком мало о нём знает.

Они решили разойтись по домам тот момент, когда бармен сообщил, что закрывает заведение. Гленн уверенно говорил, что в состоянии добраться до дома сам, но Кеннет буквально тащил его на себе до такси, а на прощание даже потрепал за щёчку, изображая заботливого родителя (и плевать, что Гленн был старше его на добрых четыре года).

И понял, что ему н-е-о-б-х-о-д-и-м-о увидеть Роба. Прямо сейчас.  
Жизнь ничему тебя не учит, Кеннет, с усмешкой подумал Даунинг. Его покачивало – слегка, он был слишком пьян до идеально ровной походки, но слишком трезв для того, чтобы буквально ползти, как Типтон.

Когда он в прошлый раз завалился без предупреждения к Робу, там его встретил этот парень, чьего имени и лица он даже не запомнил. В хороших отношениях нет места сюрпризам.  
Но когда Кеннета волновали последствия?

Роб переехал в более благоприятный район, и теперь был уже не отбросом Бирмингема, а более-менее порядочным гражданином. Кеннет недолго искал его дом среди одинаковых других – так часто он тут бывал, а окно на первом этаже, святящееся в столь поздний час, заставило ускорить шаг, слушая собственное участившееся дыхание.

Роб сидел на полу, облокотившись спиной о диван, писал что-то; стоящая рядом коробка с дисками была выпотрошена на ковёр. Он был сонным, голова постоянно клонилась вбок, но он старался не заснуть, читал что-то, иногда убирая пряди волос за уши. Даунинг поймал себя на мысли, что просто подсматривает за ним, мотнул головой и, привстав на носочки, постучал в окно, словно какой-то старшеклассник к своей девушке со злыми родителями.

Вначале Роб даже не поднял голову, просто потёр уставшие глаза, но когда Кеннет с раздражением постучал ещё раз, он непонимающе осмотрелся вокруг и увидел сияющее пьяной улыбкой лицо Даунинга.

Створки распахнулись так резко, что едва не задели Даунингу по носу. Тот рассмеялся и опять прилип к подоконнику, смотря на проступающее непонимание на лице Хэлфорда.

– Ты серьёзно?  
– И я рад тебя видеть, моя летняя девочка.  
И Роб улыбнулся в ответ, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное лицо.  
– Ты чего несешь? – Он прикрыл улыбку ладонями. – Залезай.  
– Не-а. Ты вылезай, – ответил Кеннет и, схватив его за тонкие запястья, потянул на себя. Роб засмеялся уже в голос.  
– Куда мы пойдём?  
– Это так важно? – вскинул брови Даунинг. – Я же с тобой. Что тебе ещё надо?

Уже светало. Звёзды, итак немногочисленные в большом городе, начали совсем исчезать. Горячая полоса рассвета светлела где-то вдали, и Кеннет, не думая, потянул Роба к ней, зная, что никогда не доберётся до горизонта, где вставало солнце, но всё равно таща его за собой, сжимая в руке выскальзывающую, но крепко сжатую ладонь.

Роб ни о чём не спрашивал, просто преданно шёл за ним, иногда переплетая их пальцы, говоря что-то. Кеннет был ему благодарен, потому что ни ответов, ни даже просто слов у него сейчас не было.

Он остановился, когда полоса одинаковых домов осталась позади, а вперёд шла длинная дорога, ведущая прямо к рассвету. Роб едва не врезался в него, и когда Кеннет почувствовал его прикосновения, то повернулся к нему, отводя завороженный взгляд от поднимающегося ярко-красного солнца, и крепко обнял Роба, прижимаясь к нему.

– Я всё ещё тебя не понимаю, – глухо ответил Хэлфорд, положив подбородок на его голову и обнимая в ответ. – И никогда не пойму.  
– Нет, Роб, ты прекрасно меня понимаешь, – нервно усмехнулся Даунинг и, поднимая голову, поцеловал его. 

Сердце Роба, как всегда при нём, готово было проломить грудную клетку.

7\. Кеннет  
Эмми была, однозначно, самой очаровательной девушкой, которую он когда-либо видел.

Они познакомились в парке, через который Кеннет шёл к дому Роба; она его совершенно не узнала, а после намёков на свою личность выдала что-то «Ты играешь рокабилли в баре вниз по улице?».

Кеннет совсем не помнил, как брал у неё телефон и как провожал вяло отбивающуюся Эмми до её дома. Эмми не пригласила его на чай, но познакомила его со своей собакой, то ли намекая, то ли хвастаясь, загадочно улыбнулась напоследок и скрылась за дверью дома.

У Даунинга дыхание перехватило от её улыбки. Он постоял у двери её дома несколько секунд. А после быстрым шагом пошёл обратно, к дому Роба.

– Я познакомился с девушкой, – даже не сняв ботинки, сообщил Даунинг. Роб, одетый в растянутую серую футболку с логотипом UFO и старые штаны (высшая степень доверия), недовольно вскинул бровь.  
– Хорошее начало разговора.  
– У-у, кто ревнует, – заулыбался Даунинг и потрепал его за щёку. – На девушек эта ревность тоже распространяется?  
– Почему нет? – удивился Роб, поправляя футболку. Растянутый воротник открывал бледную шею и ключицу, и Даунинг перевёл на них взгляд. – Говорю же – человек-ураган.

Кеннет поморщился от этого упоминания. Признавать свои недостатки он не хотел, и Робу верить тоже, хотя свою проницательность Хэлфорд доказывал и не раз. Он в последний раз глянул на его ключицы, и, боясь потом пожалеть о своём желании, прижал ворчащего Роба к стене.

Тот судорожно выдохнул от неожиданности, и его тело выгнулось навстречу Кеннету. Он улыбнулся, опалил его шею горячим дыханием, провёл языком по не дающим покоя ключицам и, стараясь не смотреть вниз, припустил штаны Роба.

Опускаться перед ним на колени было совершенно обыденно, и ещё год назад Кеннет даже мысли этой допустить не мог, то сейчас просто думал о том, что по полу гуляет сквозняк, трогая холодом его дрожащие коленки. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Хэлфорд, самый не-скромный человек в мире Хэлфорд, испуганно смотрел куда-то вверх, прикусив костяшку указательного пальца.

– Я не собираюсь есть тебя живьём, – хмыкнул Кеннет, и его рука накрыла член Роб.   
– Хорошее название для песни, – выдохнул Роб и больше ничего уже не говорил.

Роба не держали ноги – в буквальном смысле этого слова, он медленно и неудержимо скатывался вниз по стене, и Кеннет приходилось поддерживать его, вцепившись в дрожащие ноги руками, Хэлфорд кусал костяшки пальцев и смотрел куда-то вверх, в его блестящих глазах Кеннет мог разглядеть всю чёртову Вселенную, он знал это, но в глаза не смотрел, смотрел лишь на искусанные губы и скатывающиеся бисеринки пота.

Где-то в другой комнате играла музыка, и Кеннет даже не пытался понять, кто это поёт. Роб подозрительно молчал, тяжело дыша, и всё-таки скатился вниз по стене, садясь прямо напротив Кеннета. Тот, со своей вечной простудой, шмыгал носом и тёр рот рукой. Хэлфорд, прикрывая Вселенную в глазах веками, спрятал покрасневшие щёки под ладонями. Кеннет внимательно посмотрел на него, сжал в руках его кисти и осторожно потянул на себя. Провёл губам по подушечкам пальцам, поцеловал в тонкую синюю вену на запястье.

– Эй, не забывай дышать, – выдохнул Кен, внимательно смотря на Роба. Тот опять покраснел и опустил голову, невнятно что-то пробормотав. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
– Нет, – почти членораздельно ответил Хэлфорд, всё так же не поднимая головы. – А с тобой? – почти бездумно повторил он. Кеннет улыбнулся.  
– Со мной тоже.

Он бы мог долго просидеть вот так с Робом на полу, сжимая в руках его руки, но холод пробирал до костей, и Хэлфорд первым сдался, отползя на всё ещё шатающихся ногах в ванную. Даунинг проводил его задумчивым взгляд и перевёл взгляд на запястье, где ручкой был написан номер Эмми.  
Недолго думая ринулся к телефону и набрал его.

У Эмми был голос довольный и радостный, и Кеннет даже улыбнулся. Он собирался с мыслями несколько секунд, а после тихо спросил:

– Спорим, что не узнаешь по голосу?  
– Кеннет. – Он не видел, но чувствовал, как она улыбнулась. – На что спорили?  
– Обязательно на что-то спорить? Я хотел поговорить с тобой. О людях.  
– А именно? – заинтересовалась Эмми, почему-то ничему не удивившись.  
– Ты никогда не делила людей на ураганы и бризы? – выпалил он, не отрывая взгляда от двери в туалет.

Она долго думала, прежде чем ответить.

– А люди-штили есть?  
– Может, и есть, но они – совсем дерьмо. Так и вижу этих безэомциональных ублюдков, которые не могут всколыхнуть ни один парус.  
– Лучше быть ураганом? – И неуверенно добавила: – Как ты.  
– Лучше быть ураганом. Но не таким ураганом, как я, – хмыкнул он, и Эмми рассмеялась. – Эмми, скажи, у тебя было такое, когда ты боялась, что человек-ураган появится из ниоткуда, поднимет на себе и разобьёт твоё сердце?  
– Кеннет, ты – поэт? – фыркнула Эмми. – Я боялась. И не зря. Лучше брось её сейчас, чтобы потом больно не было, – после долгой паузы добавила она и повесила трубку.

Из ванной было слышно, как капли воды разбиваются о кафель. Кеннет устало сел около двери и зарыл пальцы в волосы, чувствуя, как бешено стучится сердце.  
Он слушал, как Роб тяжело вздыхает, выходя из душа, как щёлкает замок на двери, как учащается его собственное дыхание. Роб стоял рядом с ним, тёр полотенцем уже давно короткие волосы и смотрел с немым вопросом.

И Даунинг выдавил несчастную улыбку.

– А замуж бы ты за меня вышел?

Роб, кажется, потерял дар речи.

– Перед каждой бурей бывает затишье. А ты – буря. А я живу в дурном сне. Но это неважно. Я бы вышел за тебя замуж, не раздумывая. До того момента, когда оно, это затишье, не закончится.  
– Оно не закончится, – пообещал Кеннет, поднимаясь на ноги и опять беря его руки в свои. Хэлфорд поднял на него грустные глаза.  
– Я надеюсь, Кенни, я надеюсь.


End file.
